Miss Independent
by Showtunes
Summary: Men and women are not the same. Women can't fight, work with machines, or even wear pants. Bulma did not like it one bit. But now she has to become May Queen? NO WAY! But little did she know someone was on there way to earth. UPDATED Chapter 20! EnJoY!
1. Chapter 1

We have a prince who is stubborn, arrogant, and always got what he wanted. We have the May Queen who is smart, beautiful, and refused to be anyone's damsel in distress (which she was taught her whole life to be). What happens when these two meet and Vegeta finds himself wanting the May Queen but she doesn't want him back.

Declare: I do NOT own DBZ! I wish I did but I don't. What I do own is this story so ENJOY!

It was early morning when Bulma stepped onto the wet grass filled with morning dew. The birds where singing their sweet songs as she traveled along.

"Why must today be May 1st?" she said out loud to no one.

"Why must I be the maiden that run from all the men at the festival? It's not fair! Damn it all!" She hit a tree branch with her hand sending white flower petals down upon her. She let out a growl and looked down the hill. Already she saw people getting ready for it. She let out another groan.

"You know the May Queen shouldn't be groaning like that. It's not very May Queen like." Came a voice from behind her.

"Goku you would be groaning too if you had to run around like a damn…."

"Nor is swearing."

Bulma disregarded what he said and continued on "….like a DAMN idiot having men chase after you to become the May King for this month." Bulma growled out not bothering to turn and face him.

Goku grinned "Maybe not men, but women? Hell yea! But then again I may not be doing much running away." Goku let out a small chuckle.

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Not me but your father is asking for you."

Bulma turned to face him and she found herself smiling at the sight in front of her. Goku her life long friend had a crown of white flowers on his head.

"Goku why on earth are you wearing that crown of flowers?" Bulma asked with a small smile.

"Because today is May 1st." Goku said way to happily to Bulma's liking.

"Thanks for the reminder." Bulma growled out.

"Why are you such in a bad mood today? Oh I know what it is. Are you SPMing?"

"Goku it's PMSing and no I am not. I'm sorry if I am being mean it's just going to be a long month from this point on. Do you know where I can find my father at?" Bulma asked as she started to walk away.

"He's in the gardens and umm Bulma?"

Bulma paused and turned. Goku walked toward her and placed the crown of flowers over her head.

He smiled "You will be the best May Queen for years to come so don't worry about it."

"Thank you Goku." Bulma gave him a soft smile and started down the hill.

Goku watched Bulma go making sure none of the men around would give her any trouble. 'Trouble' Goku thought 'Trouble seemed to be on his way' Goku looked toward the sky sensing him. 'Lots and lots of trouble, well I am right about one thing this May festival will be one to remember for years and years to come'

Well it's short! But that's why I have chapter 2 coming up soon! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Another chapter up! I hope you all enjoy!

Declare: I do not own DBZ!

* * *

"May what?" Vegeta asked the computer again.

"Your father has ordered me to take you to earth for a festival that is being held there." The computer explained as she took her course for planet earth.

"Why the hell would I want to go there?" Vegeta growled out.

"Once again my prince, your father wants you to go there for the festival."

"Get my father on the line!" Vegeta barked.

"As you wish my prince"

Vegeta then leaned back in his chair waiting impatiently for his father to appear on the screen. _Earth! What the hell is my father thinking! Nothing is there except a bunch of weakling!_

Finally Vegeta's father appeared on the screen. Vegeta let out a growl to see his fathers back was too him.

"What is it now Brat?" Vegeta's father exclaimed without turning to face the screen.

"Tell me oh dear father of mine," Vegeta spat out sarcastically "Why the HELL do I have to go to a pathetic mud ball planet called earth for a festival?"

Vegeta's father dropped the paper work he was looking at and turned to face the screen of his son.

"Because Brat I want you to see if there is anything worth having on planet earth. And if you happen to find something, I believe you have enough room on the ship to take it back with you to planet Vegeta."

Vegeta placed both hands on the control panel and glared up at his father on the big screen.

" And if I don't find anything worth taking?" Vegeta gave out a smirk.

"Then do what you like with the planet"

Vegeta leaned back into his chair once more when a thought passed through him

" If what you saw is true," Vegeta said bitterly "then why make me go when there is a festival being held?"

Vegeta's father smirked, "Because I thought you may want to get the chance to be a king for a month. Since I won't die anytime soon." Vegeta's father let out a chuckle. Then blacked out of the screen.

_We will see about that. _ Vegeta thought as he got up out of his chair.

"My prince, we will be reaching planet earth within 3 hours. Is there anything you wish at this moment?"

"How about you take this piece of shit ship back to planet Vegeta." Vegeta growled out.

"Negative. I can not do that my prince."

"Then I want nothing else" Vegeta then walked out of the big control room to headed towards the GR room.

On Earth

"You needed to see me father?" Bulma asked as she walked by the rose bushes.

"Why yes I did." Mr. Briefs met Bulma halfway and took her hand into his. He then led her to the small white bench that was close by. There they both sat. "Daughter I love you very much. And I want you to know that your mother and I are very proud of you for taking the role of being the May queen."

"Thanks dad." _I didn't have a say in it. If I did I won't be doing this damn May queen thing._

"By the way Bulma you look very lady-like today. With the white flowers in your hair, one might have never known you like to do men things. I am so glad we made you take that lady's course in school. After all it's better then what was that class you wanted to take again…."

"Metals and machines work shop."

"Oh yes that right! A young lady in breeding must never be handling such work like that. You must leave that to the men to do. I mean what darn fine men we do have here today."

Bulma looked out over the garden to see some women picking flowers and placing them in baskets, while the men on the other side of the wall were training to fight for a battle her father was afraid that would come soon.

"Oh yes very FINE men. And let's not forget about the women here. We really know how to pick the flowers good don't we?" Bulma growled out sarcastically.

"Why yes you do my daughter" Mr. brief smiled down at his daughter liking the words that was falling from her mouth.

Bulma just rolled her eyes.

At that moment one of the men's weights came flying towards Bulma's fathers head. Bulma lunged herself at her father taking him down making the weight just miss her head barely.

"Which one of you FUCKING assholes just through that? Huh?" Bulma raged as she stood up glaring at the men on the other side of the wall.

"WELL? I want some god damn-"

"Bulma Briefs! Ladies do not talk that way! EVER!" Mr. briefs stood up glaring at his daughter. "I will take it from here. This is no place for a woman to be-."

"What the hell dose it matter if I am a women or not! I can still say and do the same thing as any men! I could-"

"Enough! I will handle this. You may go get ready for the festival and YES you have to wear the gown your mother picked out for you. Now go." Mr. Brief then pointed to the garden door.

Bulma turned once more and glared at the men saying "If my father doesn't punish you for what you did I will" She then stormed out leaving behind a trail of curses as she slammed the garden door.

* * *

YAY! All done! What did you think? I forgot to tell you that this is my first fanfic so be nice on the reviews! Thanks! Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

I am back! I try to update as soon as I can because I know what it is like to be the reader waiting.

Thanks Heiress2thethrone and Mangabookreader16 for the reviews!

Now on with chapter 3!

* * *

"My prince, we are now reaching earths atmosphere. We will be landing within 15 minutes."

Vegeta then pushed his final pushup on one finger _3000. _He then stood and walked out of the gym area towards his room for a shower. _Damn this all! Why the hell do I have to workout in such poor conditions! If there was some way I could increase the gravity even more in this small room. I am sick of working only 50 times gravity._ Vegeta opens the double doors to his room and turned to walk into the bathroom that was down the small hallway. The bathroom door opened as soon as he stood in front of it.

"Computer!" Vegeta barked

"Yes my price?" The computer answered instantly.

"My clothing will be ready for me when I get out of my shower." Vegeta stated with a fact. The door then slid shut.

**On Earth**

"Ah hell no! There is no fuckin way I am going to be wearing this gown! I won't be able to run in this thing! " Bulma yelled out to her mother.

"Now honey, you are the May Queen after all! AND that means you have to wear the gown that is required for this role." Bulma's mother said sweetly.

"Find another May Queen! I will NOT wear this shear piece of white garment!" Bulma then through the white gown on the bed, "THIS is where I draw the line! FIRST you and dad take my favorite class from me, then sign me up for a "ladies course", then you tell me I have to be May Queen for this month WITHOUT my permission, then when I saved dad's life in the garden all he did was yell at me for swearing at the god damn men-"

"Bulma! You swore at the men today! How un-"

"THEN you tell me I have to wear this long white gown that doesn't have slits in it to run, not to mention the fact that it's so long there is a train of it all around me! AND if you say one more thing about me being "unlady-like" I swear I will-"

"Is everything okay in there?" Goku popped his head into the room to find once again a very anger Bulma.

"No! Everything is NOT okay she-"

"Goku! I am so glad you are here!" Bulma's mom through her arms around him "I am leaving you in charge of getting Bulma ready for the festival. She has to wear the dress." She then pointed to the dress that was on the bed "I don't care what you do to her! Just get it on her and get her downstairs for the festival!" Bulma's mother then stormed out of the room.

"I will not wear this dress! DO you hear me? I will not be the May Queen!" Bulma then followed her mother as who made her escape out of the room. Goku then stepped into her path as she reached the door. Bulma glared up at her best friend.

"Bulma I don't think that's such a good idea. Why not go and put the dress on? It really can't be all that bad. Besides I bet you will look pretty in it." Goku exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Bulma's shoulders and moved her towards the bed where the dress was lying.

"Besides if you really want to get back at your parents why not for once listen to them? They won't be expecting it." Goku then picked up the dress on the bed and moved Bulma toward the bathroom to change.

"Goku," Bulma said out of the grinding of her teeth. She then planted herself to the ground causing Goku to bump into her. He paused.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea. But I need you help in this." Bulma turned and smirked up into Goku's face.

"Uh-oh. Now Bulma you shouldn't be planning things like-"

"I want you to catch me at the May Queen run." Bulma said with a smile.

Goku blinked. "But why me?"

"Because you are the only man I can deal with during the full month. And you don't mind me doing "men things" or wearing men's pants." Bulma's smile started to get bigger. " I am starting to like this idea more and more… yes Goku you WILL be the one to catch me. And if you say no then you will NEVER get me in that damn dress or to the festival either."

Goku let out a sigh "Very well."

"Great! Now let me go and get ready…" Bulma paused

"Goku why did you just gasp? Is something wrong?" Bulma studied her friends face.

"No nothing is wrong." Goku gave her a big smile "Just thought about all the food that was going to be there and got excited" Goku grinned down at her.

"You and your stomach Goku" Bulma let out a laugh and hurried into the bathroom to get ready.

Goku took this time to walk out onto the balcony and looked up into the sky

_Vegeta, my friend, it has been way to long since I saw you last. But then again the last time we saw each other you where trying to kill me. _Goku chuckled to himself _So I really don't think 'friend' is the right word to use._

"Goku! What do you think?" Bulma's voice came into his thought. Goku turned and took a step back out of awe.

Their Bulma stood in the white gown that laid way past her bare feet and dragged as she walked towards him. Her long blue hair was moving across the small of her back as she walked. Her head was crowned with the flowers he gave to her from earlier in the day.

Goku smiled and walk over to her. He took her hand into his and kissed it softly.

"You look breathtaking. Now lets see if you can keep your manors in line." Goku gave her a big grin.

"Why of course I can dear Goku" Bulma said teasingly.

Goku grinned and offered his arm to her. Bulma looked down at and let out a sigh.

"Then shall we go?"

"Very well"

She took his arm as they made there way down stairs to the festival.

* * *

OKAY! End of Chapter 3! What ya think? Next chapter will be the festival. Reviews please! > 


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I got 5 reviews now! I feel so loved! Hehe.

Goku: Wow! That's like, a whole hand!

Vegeta: A whole hand of nothing.

Me: Be nice! Glares at Vegeta

Extra Thanks to Heiress2thethrone (thanks for keeping up!), severussweeties, and Calise! You guys are great!

And for everyone's 411, I just sit down at my computer and type a chapter. I wing it. lol so enjoy this chapter!

NOW on with chapter 4!

* * *

"What the HELL are these! Computer! I demand to know what are these garments you left for me on my bed!" Vegeta barked out.

"My prince they are your clothing for the festival. This is the up to date style I came up with through my studies of earth."

Vegeta grabbed the garments that where on his bed and through them into the air. Before they even hit the grounds he destroyed them with one ki-bast.

"I refuse to wear such a weaklings piece of clothing. If I have to be on earth for this thing then I will make sure they will never forget the time I came down to this piece of shit planet. Get me my suit! Now!"

"Yes my prince, I will do whatever you bid"

A few sounds filled the room when a suit came down and landed on the bed.

"I believe black will suit you well tonight my Prince. Though I do not think you should be wearing-"

"Did I ask for you opinion? No! Now tell me how much longer do I have to stand in your presents before we are one planet Earth." Vegeta placed the tight black spandex suit on. Grabbed the white gloves and placed them on. (Think of Gohan when he fought Buu)

"We have already landed on Earth my Prince."

"And when where you going to tell me this? For a computer you lack in a hell of a lot of things." Vegeta commented and left his bedroom.

Vegeta then started to walk down the hallways toward the ship launcher area. _I was right nothing but a bunch of weak- what's this?_ Vegeta stopped_ Kacorotte?_ Vegeta let out a smirk. _Well things did just get interesting. _Vegeta slowly walked out of the hatch of the large ship. Before he stepped onto the ground he barked out "Make sure you are ready to take off when I get back. Until then go in enviable mode."

"As you wish my Prince." The ship then disappeared.

At the Festival "Bulma! Over here!" Bulma's mother called out while waving her hand in the air. Bulma let out a small growl. Goku looked over at her and chuckled. "Shut up Goku" She muttered to him as he escorted her over to her mother. 

"My oh my Bulma, you look so lovely tonight! Goku I got to hand it to you. You made sure she wore the dress! For all I know she may have come down in a pair of pants." Bulma's mother started to laugh. The men who were in her company did the same thing.

"Now that is funny! A women who wears man's clothing." One of the men said that was on Bulma's left.

"Oh yes so funny." Bulma said through the grinding of her teeth. _If only I was wearing pants right now I would be kicking your ass. _

"Would you please excuse the May Queen she has to go and take her place up on the thrown." Goku said quickly before Bulma let the guy have it.

Bulma went into a curtsy as the men bowed. Then Goku led her toward the thrown.

_Stupid fuckin men "women can't do this! Women can't do that!" AH! _Bulma let out a growl without even meaning too.

"Just a little mad, are we?" Goku bent down and whispered into her ear.

Bulma made no reply.

" Ok this is what you are going to do, you are going to let go of my arm now and go sit up on the thrown. Before you sit down though you say 'Let the festival begin!' then leave the rest to me"

Goku then let go of Bulma. Bulma picked up the front of her gown and began to walk up the stairs towards the thrown. All of the suddenly the room fell silent. _ Great just my fuckin luck! Everyone had to notice I was making my way up here. _Bulma then turned. _Wow! I never realized how many people are really here. _

Bulma let out a smile and put her hands into the air, "Let the Festival began!"

"Long live the May Queen!" Goku shouted

Chants began to follow "Long live the May Queen!"

But not everyone was chanting it. In the far corner of the room Vegeta watched this "May Queen" take her seat.

_So this is the May Queen. She is not as ugly as I thought she would be. In fact I would almost count her pretty. _Vegeta then looked around seeing Goku. _Ah… and there is Kacorotte. Maybe I should go over and say hello. _Vegeta smirked as he began to walk towards him.

Right at the moment Goku approach the stairs where Bulma had climbed and bowed.

"Fair May Queen a word with you?"

"Of course Goku, Please come" Bulma motioned him up.

By this time everyone got back to what they where doing. Goku bowed once more and was about to take the 1st step up the stairs when

"Kacorotte! How dare you show your back to me! You good for nothing, low down 3rd class Saiyan" Vegeta growled out

Goku stopped and turned.

"My prince, it's been too long." Goku then bowed in front of Vegeta.

Bulma looked down at Goku bowing towards this short yet handsome man that just called him Kacorotte. _Well who the hell dose this guy think he is coming in here and yelling at my friend._ Bulma then started her way down the stairs to give this guy a piece of her mind.

"Yes it has. Now tell me Kacorotte, why are you here living with a bunch of weakling? Was planet Vegeta too much for you?" Vegeta then caught himself looking at the woman who was approaching them with the look of anger on her face. Vegeta smirked.

"Oh I see what it is. You found yourself a mate."

Goku looked to where Vegeta was looking at _eeeee someone looks mad. This is not good._ Goku looked back at Vegeta

"Bulma? No way! We are just friends. But you know I think you better leave before-"

"Hey you there!" Bulma shouted out

_Too late _Goku let out a sigh

Vegeta looked at the women who called out to him. Bulma walked right passed Goku and placed herself in between the two men, her eyes never leaving Vegeta's.

"So tell me Mr…"

"It's not Mr. women, it's Prince Vegeta."

"Well then "Prince Vegeta" Bulma spat out "Could you please tell me how far up is your head in your ass today?"

"Bulma, I don't think that is such a good idea."

To Goku's surprise Vegeta just smirked

"Not as far as your is"

"How dare you!" Bulma growled

"I dare anything women. So don't challenge me." Vegeta just scolded and crossed his arms out in front of him. _Ha! This woman poses some fun for me. Amusingly she is not like the other women I've bumped into all flirty and shit._

"Now Bulma! I think you should stop. We are about to do the May run so you might want to get ready for it" Goku said as he began to push her towards the doors that lead outside.

"The May run? Kacorotte explain yourself."

"Well the May run is-"

"Something an ass whole like you won't want to do! So don't bother asking! Just get the hell out of my house!" Bulma yelled at him over Goku's shoulder.

"Oh? For that comment I will join in this "May run" you call it." Vegeta's smirk got bigger when Bulma tried to brake free from Goku's arms to ring his neck.

As if she could 

Goku then said something into Bulma's ear, which made her stop her fussing. She then looked up at him and smiled. She then looked over at Vegeta and turned her head and stormed out of they're presents with her head held high.

"Kacorotte, now finish explaining what the "May run" is."

"Well ok but we first have to head out to the running grounds" Goku then started to walk out towards the door that lead to the running grounds, Vegeta walked along with him waiting impatiently.

"You see it's when the men of the village chase after the May Queen and whoever catches her becomes May King for the month. And ummm well Bulma is the May Queen this year. So-"

"You are telling me that I agreed to chase after the women to become King for a month?"

Goku and Vegeta then stopped. In front of them was an open field with a forest further out.

"Well umm…. yes you kind of did" Goku said uneasy with his hand behind his head.

Vegeta then looked at the stage to his far right. Two chairs where placed on it for the King and Queen of May. Not realizing it men had started to stand beside him and behind him. Bulma then walked out onto the field in front of all the men. She looked over a Goku and gave him a knowing wink. When her eyes landed on Vegeta she glared him down. Vegeta on the other hand just smirked.

"Then let the games begin, Kacorotte"

* * *

YAY! All done with chapter 4! Wow that was kind of long I hope I kept you entertained!

Vegeta: No, you failed in that area.

Goku: I think she did well! After all it is her 1st story!

Me: I love you Goku! grins

Please Review! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, okay! Ah don't kill me! I tried to update for the past 3 days and it won't let me :( So i am so sorry!

Vegeta- No your not.

Me: Shut up Vegeta and on with the chapter 5!

* * *

"Okay here are the rules gentlemen. Our lovely May Queen," the speaker guy looks over at Bulma.

Bulma stops glaring at Vegeta and looks up at the speaker guy. The speaker guy then gives her a nod. Bulma then takes off running.

_That fuckin asshole! How dare he enter the race! I'll show him! I'll show all of them Bulma Briefs will never be caught!_ Bulma then headed for the forest.

The speaker guy continued "gets a 2 minute head start. When the gun goes off you have to catch the May Queen to become the new May King!"

The crowed started to cheer loudly. The men in line started to hoot and holler at the running May Queen.

"Your mine May Queen!"

"You can run but you can't hide!"

"I am going to catch you!"

Vegeta on the other hand watched where Bulma was running too. He let out a smirk _the forest hmmm crafty little women isn't she. _Vegeta looked to the right of him. _Seems to me you also have some man fans women. No matter. I will win this. _

"Ummm…Prince Vegeta are you sure you want to do this. I mean…. I promised Bulma I'd be the one to catch her and I don't think-"

"Kacorotte if you ever find yourself thinking again, don't." Vegeta growled out.

"Besides I get what I want."

Goku turned his head to give Vegeta a surprise look but he was already gone. The gun had sounded.

**In the forest**

_What a fuckin pain this is! I swear! _ Bulma kept her running pace. Passing trees as she ran.

_Goku better be the one who catches me. I don't think I could… _flashbacks of Vegeta's smirk came into her mind.

Bulma blushed.

_What am I thinking! This 'Prince Vegeta' guy seems like a fucking asshole. Bulma right now you need to outsmart all theses men but how? _ Bulma came to a fork in the forest.

Bulma smirked.

She ripped a piece of her dress off and laid it on a bush on the left side. She then ran up the dirt path on the left side, until she hit grass. She then walked back through the brush and took the right side.

_If I stay in the brush area the men won't be able to find my footprints. _ Bulma heard the sound of feet coming her way. She hid in the brush.

No sooner when she ducked down 10 men came running towards the fork in the road.

A very fat man started to laugh loudly. "Lookie here boys. Our May Queen is not as smart as we thought she was."

"Women never are." Another man called out.

"Let's go! But remember I am the one who gets her."

"No! I do!"

"Not if I am in the lead!" The man took off running towards the left. The other men close on his heels.

Bulma blew at the hair that fell in her face _Men I swear! _ She stood up and continued to walk.

Vegeta chuckled to himself.

_A very clever women_

Vegeta watched every movement Bulma made from the air. He then watched her go into a clearing where there was a spring. He watches her cup her hand and drink her thirst.

_Time to become King. _Vegeta then descended from the air and landed right behind Bulma.

"Mmmmm nothing like a cold taste of water after victory."

"Oh? And whose victory are you happy about? Could it possibly be mine?"

Bulma let out a small yelp and jumped into the air. She then turned so violently that she hurt her neck.

"YOU!"

"My your very observant. Yes it is me." Vegeta smirked at the pissed off Bulma.

"Bulma!" Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to see Goku on the other side of the spring.

Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist. "Kacorotte I caught her. She now comes with me." Vegeta then took to the air.

_What! Flying? This has to be a dream! _She looked over at Vegeta _or a nightmare. _

"Hey royal pain in the ass! Let me go! Goku and I planned this from the beginning. Goku was supposed catch me!"

"Well your plans have changed. You're with me now women and not that 3rd class Saiyan."

Vegeta griped tighten on her waist. _She is mine now. I get what I want. I want her and I will have her._

Vegeta landed in a clearing.

"Computer! Prepare to launch!" Vegeta barked out.

"What the?" Bulma then saw a huge space ship. Vegeta then started to drag her onto it.

"Oh no!" Bulma planted her foot on the ground. "I am not going anywhere with you!"

"Women I caught you. So now I am King. I do as I wish. And you will come with me now!" Vegeta growled out.

"I will not!" Bulma tried to break free. "You fucking asshole you! You jerk! You-"

Vegeta just chucked and through her over his shoulder.

Bulma got the wind knocked out of her but it didn't stop her from punching his back over and over again. Then something caught her eye.

"Goku!"

"Kacorotte are you coming or not?" Vegeta barked out over his shoulder.

"Prince Vegeta you can't take Bulma away from her family and friends! She belongs on earth-"

"Kacorotte! Do you dare question my authority?" Vegeta growled out.

Goku said nothing and followed Vegeta.

"Goku may not question your authority but I sure as hell do! You asshole! Who died and made you King of the world! Huh? That's what I thought! Now put me down!"

Vegeta walked into the control room ignoring Bulma's comments. He then flung her to a chair that was close by._ That should hold her_

The instant she landed in the chair Bulma found herself strapped down to it. Her mouth covered by one of the straps.

"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMM! MMMM!" Bulma yelled out.

"My Prince, we shall be taking off when you give the command."

"Well then I command it!" He growled out.

Vegeta then looked over at Kacorotte who found another chair and sat down.

_I am glad you see it my way Kacorotte _Vegeta smirked and looked where his Queen was sitting.

Vegeta smirk widen. _The women on the other hand seems like she doesn't see it my way. I will have to change that. After all I am King and she is my Queen._

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and looked down at her.

"So tell me women. What makes you queen material? Not your face it's too ugly," Vegeta raised his hand and brushed her cheek

_Awe damn that feels so good! No Bulma stop! Did he just call me ugly!  
_

"not your family your too poor," he slid his hand down her neck to her shoulder

_Poor! I am not- oh his hands, shit NO!_

"not your race because yours is a weak one." He fingered the burses on her arm.

_I'll give you weak when I kick you in the balls!_

"I see no other qualities that you have to make you a queen. Yet I find myself attracted to you. And I always get what I want... and that is you."

Bulma's eyes widen. And the next thing she new the straps where gone but were replaced with strong arms.

Bulma looked up into Vegeta's faces as he smirked down at her.

"Time for me to kiss my queen." Vegeta swooped down for the kill but Bulma kicked him in the groin. Vegeta let go and grabbed hold on his painful penis.

" That is for calling my race weak"

Bulma then ran out the door calling over her shoulder "and just to let you know I don't want you!"

Goku who was watching the whole thing started to laugh very hard. _Round one Bulma! I don't think any woman has ever turned down Vegeta, _Goku looked at Vegeta who was now up and walking towards the door she left from _until now._

_

* * *

_

HAHA! All done! What did you think? R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Omg it was so hard to put chapter 6 up it wouldn't let me!! I know everyone is going to kill me now! I am so sorry I took forever like a year almost to update this thing! I feel so bad!!

Vegeta- No you don't.

Me- I do! I do! Please forgive me!?

Vegeta- No.

Me- I wasn't talking to you glares at Vegeta

Vegeta- I bet I am the only one who is reading this fanfic right now. So I will answer you questions because no one seems to care

Me- they do too! I hope…..

* * *

_What a fuckin ass whole! How dare he try to kiss me! Just because he's a "prince" he thinks he can have anything he wants. Well not me damn it! Where the hell am I now? Wow this place is huge! _Bulma then slowed her running into a walk. _ I never thought a spaceship could be this big. _

Bulma continued to walk down the hallway _door, door, door, huge door, door, door… wait a minute! _

Bulma stopped in her tracks and turn. _Huge door? Why is this door bigger then the others? _

Bulma walked over to it.

All the other doors I passed all look the same but this one… Bulma reached up her hand and felt the door for a way in. Nothing. Hmmm She slid her hands up along the frame of the door nothing. What the hell! Who makes rooms without being able to get into them? 

Bulma turned and let her body side down the door as she plopped down on the floor.

Bulma let of a soft sigh. _What a day. First I had to be May Queen and wear a dress THEN I end up meeting Mr. Pain in the ass, THEN he has the nerve to steal me away! And Goku….wait Goku! He didn't do a God damn thing to stop it! He let it happen! He let that asshole take me away from my home…my friend…my life…next time I see Goku he is going to be….._Ouch! The door suddenly open leaving Bulma on the hard cold floor.

"What the hell?" Bulma growled, looking around a very upside down room.

Bulma then turned her body and stood up.

"Wow! What a huge place!" Bulma gaped.

She then began to look around. _Wow this looks like a huge ballroom but there're pictures on the walls that seemed to tell a story._

Bulma looked closely at the pictures. There were many different pictures but one caught her attention. It was a picture of a guy with black spiky hair. He was kind a short but built well he also had a tail that was behind him. The guy was standing up by a throne. The throne itself was empty.

_How odd _Bulma thought _that guy, he looks just like…_

"Funny you find a picture of me and you can't keep your eyes off it. And you say you don't want me." Vegeta said smirking.

"YOU!" Bulma head snapped around and took a step back placing herself agents the wall.

"Didn't we go over this before? Yes it is me. Your brain is as sharp as ever." Vegeta smirked widened as he began to walk over to her.

At first Bulma didn't know why she didn't move but before she could act Vegeta had walked right up to her. Vegeta then grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it in his fingers. _Such lovely hair, a color I've never seen before. _

"Now tell me women how did you get in here?" Vegeta said softly as he twisted her hair so she had to move forward. _Damn her sent is so sweet _Vegeta inhaled his breath deeply.

_What the hell is up with this guy! How did he move so fast… for that matter why I am letting him touch my hair!_ Bulma remained silent.

"Silent are we?" Vegeta tilted his head to the left to look at her closely. "Well?"

_Ah! I can't think with him being so fucking close! _ Bulma then growled out between her teeth, "Let go of my hair."

Vegeta smirked _oh good I am going to get another fight on my hands _"And if I don't? You can't do anything to me."

Right as he finished his sentence Bulma went for his groin. But Vegeta was to fast and blocked it. She then sucker-punched him in the stomach. _Damn!! My hand! Ow!! _

"You asshole! Look what you made me do!!" Bulma yelled as she started to cradle her hand and kiss it.

Vegeta just threw his head back and laughed. He let go of Bulma's hair.

"Women if you ever want to brake your hand, that's one way of doing it." Vegeta said with an almost pleasant manor. "A human women thinking she could hurt a Saiyan. Not a very likely." Vegeta smirked.

"This is all your fault that I am hurt!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh? Is it? Enlighten me, how is it my fault?" Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest.

"You're the one who captured me…" Bulma began.

"Which was part of the "May Run" was it not?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Then you take me on your ship..."

"Your mine Queen now that I caught you. You should feel lucky to have someone like me to even THINK of taking you in as that. When you could be just a whore to me"

"NOW I am going…" Bulma paused. _HIS! What the fuck I don't belong to anyone! Wait a minute did he just say whore!!!_

"To planet Vegeta. Women, accept your fate now so I don't have to listen to your harping mouth" Vegeta was feed up with her mouth already.

"I am not yours! Nor will I EVER be yours! Do you hear me Buster!? Never. Going. To. Be. Yours." Bulma stormed out of the room.

Vegeta chuckled. _Women you will be mine. You can ran, hide, or fight. But either way I get what I want. You belong to me. _

Vegeta looked up at the painting Bulma was looking at. _Maybe someday. _Vegeta walked out of the room.

* * *

All done! What do you think??

Vegeta- Women like I said no one will read it. I will tell you what I think.."

Me- I don't care what you THINK Vegeta even if you thinking is a rare moment. I want to know what my readers thought.

Vegeta- Bitch

Me- Asshole (said at same time)


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed that last one! I was only going to post one but decided that since you had to wait so long I'll put another one up! Enjoy!

Vegeta – Enjoy what? This one was worse then the other one.

* * *

_The nerve of that guy saying I belong to him! HA! I belong to no…_ ow!

Bulma was on her butt now looking up a grinning Goku.

"Goku!" She growled out.

"Ha ha ha" Goku laughed out a shaky laugh. "Hi-ya Bulma." He grinned. "Need a hand…"

"Goku!" Bulma was already on her feet pointing her finger into Goku's chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you let the asshole take me away from my home!? You just stood there! While I was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of meat!! And taken away WHY!?" Bulma swung her fist a Goku but he easily dodged it.

"Well you see Bulma.." Goku began.

"I don't see anything! But what I want to see is you with a black eye!" Bulma swung again Goku took her swinging hand into his and grab her other hand and kneeled in front of her.

"Bulma please forgive me. I had no say if you had to go with Prince Vegeta or not. I tried talking with him before the race but he wouldn't hear any of it. Prince Vegeta is my prince and I have to listen to his orders unless his father will withdraw them. Which is why I am here with you right now on this ship. I am going to try to convince Vegeta to let you go. If he won't, then I'm going to go straight to the king to set you back to earth." Goku paused "Bulma …"

Bulma looked down at Goku biting her lips to hold back the tears.

Goku looked up into her face, "I will protect you with my life until you are safely back home with your family. I promise you."

_Oh Goku_ Bulma let a tear slid down her cheek.

Goku stood brushed the tear away from Bulma's face. As soon as he brushed the one away others had followed.

Goku softly wipped them away and smiled down at her.

"Goku could I… I am not crying…. But could I…" Bulma stuttered out holding back the sobs and wrapping her arms around herself. _I have someone! I am not alone here on this ship. Goku will protect me. But still feel so lonely. What if i never get back home?  
_

Goku took Bulma into his arms and held her tightly.

"It's okay Bulma. I am here for you." Goku said softly while brushing her hair with his hand.

Goku tensed. _Vegeta?_ Goku felt Vegeta's power skyrocket… behind the corner? Goku hid back a grin. _So he dose care about Bulma. _

Goku chucked to himself.

"Why are you laughing Goku?" Bulma poked her head out of the strong chest she was just buried in. The tears have subsided.

"Nothing Bulma. It's getting late. How about I show you to your room. I'll put you right next to mine…"

"Kacorotte!" Vegeta growled out as he stormed out from around the corner.

Without a thought Vegeta yanked Bulma out of Goku's arms.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? You can't just throw me around like some rag doll!" Bulma growled out.

"I do what I want." Vegeta growled back.

"Not when it comes to me!" Bulma snapped back.

"You belong to me. And if I want to throw you around like a "rag doll" then I will" Vegeta barked back.

And to prove his point he picked up Bulma and threw her over his shoulder.

Goku watching the scene unfold around him just grinned. " I guess your going to show her to her room?"

"Shut up Kacorotte!" Vegeta stormed out with a very loud kicking and screaming Bulma.

_Vegeta is too much like Bulma and Bulma is too much like Vegeta._ Goku shook his head._ This is going to be one hell of a night for the both of them._

Goku then walked the other way towards his room.

**Down the other hallway with Bulma and Vegeta**

"Put me down! Do you hear me?! I said put me down!" Bulma kept shouting over and over.

"Women, if you have a death wish I suggest you keep that harping up." Vegeta growled out.

_What is fucking with this guy! Carrying me around like some rag doll! And each fucking punch I give to him it's like hitting a damn brick wall. Is he even human?! No wait scratch that... he's more along the lines of a monster. A hard headed monster!_ Bulma's eyes traveled downward to this ass. _ A monster with a great hard ass. _

Right at that moment Vegeta had stopped walking and barked some language she never heard of.

He then walked into what looked to be a bedroom.

_A bedroom! Get me out of here!_

The doors closed behind them Bulma was now upset because her only way out there was just sealed shut.

Vegeta dropped Bulma onto the floor.

"Ow!" Bulma yelped. "Don't you think you could've dropped me on something softer?" Bulma growled out.

"Why would I do that? The floor suits you. Your right where you belong." Vegeta stood in front of Bulma "Right at my feet." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma jumped up and glared at Vegeta. "I don't belong at your feet. I don't belong to you!"

We shall see women. Vegeta turned and walked into what looked like a bathroom. 

"This my chamber, you shall be sharing it with me until we reach Planet Vegeta." Vegeta called over his shoulder.

_THIS is his chamber? _Bulma looked around the huge room. _It's so big! _The room was filled with so many things she's never seen before. Then there were your average things like tables, nightstands, a bed but most of the color in the room was a blood red color or black. The bed was the thing that stood out most, to Bulma's eye.

_What a big bed too. I swear everything in here has to be big as hell for his high ass. _Bulma crossed her arms._ It goes right along with his big mouth, his big ego and his big…. I wonder if he dose have a big…. No not going there._

Bulma then looked at the bed again there seemed to be a red symbol on top of the huge bed. The bed itself seemed to be welcoming accept she got an uneasy feeling that if she did get into the bed she would be playing with fire.

Bulma took her eyes off the bed and walked deeper into the room. There looked to be a walk in closet and another door leading to someplace else. _THIS is only for one person, 'Well it's also your now' _said a little voice in Bulma's head. _Your right it is also mine….Oh no! Vegeta and I alone! No! I can't have that! Get me out of here! _Bulma ran to the door they came in through.

"Open!" she yelled.

Nothing.

"Open now!" She yelled louder.

Nothing.

"Please?!"

"That is what you're going to be saying when I have you under me, women." A voice growled out into her ear.

Bulma jumped at the closeness of the voice that came out of nowhere. She turned around to yell at Vegeta but the words in her throat never made it through. Vegeta was standing right up agents her and he was naked.

* * *

I know, I know I am mean right? Well don't worry that means will are going to LOVE the next chapter! Please R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

I am back!! I know! Sorry again wouldn't cover it huh? I am really bad at this on time thing. So on with the chapter! WARNING: somewhat lemon don't read if under 17!!

* * *

**Last time:**

Bulma took her eyes off the bed and walked deeper into the room. There looked to be a walk in closet and another door leading to someplace else. _THIS is only for one person; 'Well it's also your now' _said a little voice in Bulma's head. _Your right it is also mine…. Oh no! Vegeta and I alone! No! I can't have that! Get me out of here! _Bulma ran to the door they came in through.

"Open!" she yelled.

Nothing.

"Open now!" She yelled louder.

Nothing.

"Please?!"

"That is what you're going to be saying when I have you under me, women." A voice growled out into her ear.

Bulma jumped at the closeness of the voice that came out of nowhere. She turned around to yell at Vegeta but the words in her throat never made it through. Vegeta was standing right up agents her and he was naked.

* * *

Vegeta chuckled "Nothing to say?" 

Vegeta took his hand and softly cupped her chin. "I know another way to keep you from your harping."

Not breaking eye contact Vegeta began to lower his lips to hers.

_Why can't I move? Why can't I break out of this grasp? Bulma come on this is the guy who is taking you away from home! Your life! Show him whose boss. Pull away! Move! MOVE! **MOVE!! **_Her mind shouted.

Bulma jerked her chin out of Vegeta's hand and took a few steps back. _Try to say something! **Anything **to get his mind off of you! Damn Bulma come on!_

Bulma looked around the room for ideas then looked up and down Vegeta's body.

"I…I … Your naked." Bulma blurted out. _No shit Bulma!! Way to take this idea off his mind!_

"Is that so?" Vegeta advanced towards Bulma.

"Y…yes" Bulma squeaked out. As her back hit the door she was just trying to open. _SHIT! Nowhere to go!_

_Trapped and nowhere to run. _Vegeta smirked.

"And do you like what you see?" Vegeta halted in front of Bulma.

_Do I like what I see? Is he kidding! LIKE wouldn't even cover it! Who couldn't like his body! I bet he could even make a nun want him! With that sexy smirk, his hard chest and abs… No, down Bulma! Play it cool! Don't let him know you think he is the hottest thing you've ever seen. You got to get out of here! Not jump in bed with him! Though that's a good…. NO! _

"Problem?" Vegeta grinned

Lightly Vegeta caught some of her hair in between his fingers.

Her eyes widen.

Vegeta smirk.

He began to twist it around his fingers bringing Bulma closer with each wrap of his strong fingers.

Closer and closer Bulma came towards Vegeta with each twist.

_What is he doing! Forget the what, how about why? If he keeps this up I will end up kissing him! And then Kami knows where it would lead! I have to stop him. This is getting out of hand. _

Reaching her hand up Bulma stopped Vegeta by placing her hand on his chest.

" Woman, you have nothing to say about what you see." Vegeta growled out. "How about feel?"

With one smooth motion, Vegeta trapped her hand under his own.

Bulma let out a small gasp.

_His heart is racing._

Slowly he led her palm to slide down his chest over his hard ads, then downward till it hit…

_Damn, Damn, Damn! I sure as hell feel it! And baby I want it! I got to say something quick to change his mood fast or I am done for!!! What to say? What to say…._

Bulma bit her lip as her eyes slid closed. Unknowingly her other hand had traveled up his chest and come to rest over his heart.

Vegeta let his teeth nip her lightly along her neck, and then as if he was apologizing he sucked on it softly.

Bulma moaned.

Vegeta let out a growl, released her hair, and grabbed her around her waist crushing her to him. Not forgetting that their hands are in between them he started to grind his hips into her hand.

_FUCK! What to say my mind is going… This is all Goku's fault for letting me get taken away by Vegeta. Damn you Goku! DAMN YOU…_

"Goku" Bulma growled out.

Bulma felt complete coldness. The warmth of Vegeta's mouth had gone. The touch of his hand was gone. There was nothing to feel anymore.

Bulma fluttered her eyes open.

_What happened?_ Bulma blinked a few times.

She looked around and found Vegeta on the other side of the room.

_What the?_ Bulma blinked a few more times. _Why is he over there? What's going on? Did he change his mind? What-_

"Computer!" Vegeta barked out.

"Yes my Prince?"

"Tell me the location of Kacorotte! RIGHT NOW!!"

"Locating Kacorotte…"

_Goku? Why would he want… Oh my Kami!! Did I say Goku's name out loud?!_

"Vegeta! Wait! You mis-"

"Location found." A big screen came down with a map of the ship. There were 3 different color dots blue, green, and orange. Bulma could see that both the blue and the green were in the same room. The orange dot on the other hand was on the other side of the ship.

"I asked you for the damn location! Not dots! Dots don't mean shit to me! Just tell me what FUCKEN room is Kacorotte in!?" Vegeta roared out.

"My Prince, Kacorotte is in the kitchen."

No sooner then the words were spoken Vegeta was out of the room butt naked headed towards the kitchen.

_Kacorotte I am going to kill you!_

* * *

Hehehe finished another chapter! R&R!! (If I still got my readers, Please say I do!!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!! Thanks for waiting so long for the next chapter. Midterms… you got to love them. Extra thanks to:

Goodlife93

Heiress2thethrone

Trynia Merin

Rosechick

Lady of the frozen black flame

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Computer!" Vegeta barked out.

"Yes my Prince?"

"Tell me the location of Kacorotte! RIGHT NOW!!"

"Locating Kacorotte…"

_Goku? Why would he want… Oh my Kami!! Did I say Goku's name out loud?!_

"Vegeta! Wait! You mis-"

"Location found." A big screen came down with a map of the ship. There were 3 different color dots blue, green, and orange. Bulma could see that both the blue and the green were in the same room. The orange dot on the other hand was on the other side of the ship.

"I asked you for the damn location! Not dots! Dots don't mean shit to me! Just tell me what FUCKEN room is Kacorotte in!?" Vegeta roared out.

"My Prince, Kacorotte is in the kitchen."

No sooner then the words were spoken Vegeta was out of the room butt naked headed towards the kitchen.

_Kacorotte I am going to kill you!_

* * *

_What have I've done!? _Bulma picked up her long gown to race after Vegeta but paused _why would I care if he got the wrong idea? I mean come on Bulma you hate him! _Bulma let out a sigh _well maybe hate is too strong of a word… he hasn't done anything to hurt me…well physically... and even if he did try Goku would …oh no Goku! How is Goku supposed to protect me if Vegeta kills him! Goku can't fly like him! Vegeta already has more of an advantage then Goku. I have to find him!_

Bulma hiked up her grown higher and began to run in the same direction as Vegeta.

**In the Kitchen**

_Maybe some boar meat…and some noodles, lets not forget the vookay! AWE right! And the ategev! One of my favorite Vegeta foods! Also…._

"Kacorotte!!"

Picking his head up to the sound of his name Goku hit his head hard against the higher shelf.

"Ow!" Goku reached up his hand to cradle his injured head.

Pulling himself out, he turned to face a very nude Vegeta. Who was giving him a look that could kill?

"Hi-ya Prince Vegeta why-"

Vegeta slammed Goku into the wall with his hands clenching his shirt.

"Kacorotte" Vegeta said through the grinding of his teeth.

**Back in the hallway with Bulma**

_Where the hell am I!! I am so lost right now! Everything looks like the same damn thing! I have to find Goku before it's too late, but how? Come on Bulma you're smart! How do I find my way… the computer! I can ask the computer! It has a map of the ship and the dots… but will it work for me?_

"Computer?" Bulma said out loud.

Nothing.

_Maybe I need act like Vegeta for it to answer_

"Computer! Answer me now you piece of shit!" Bulma barked out.

_That was a pretty good Vegeta imitation._

Bulma giggled to herself.

"Yes May Queen?"

"Tell me the location of Goku… I mean… Kacorotte."

"Kacorotte is in the kitchen with Prince Vegeta." the computer answered.

"Get me the map NOW!"

"Yes May Queen. Processing now."

_I feel so bad yelling at this computer. Maybe a little later I can find the control room and change it's way of thinking…_

"Map found" a big screen out of nowhere appeared in front of Bulma. Once again the dots she saw before were there.

_Gee looks like I'm not that far away._

Bulma rolled her eyes _All I need to do is go down three more hallways then make a left, right, left, right, right… argh!_

"That's enough!" Bulma growled.

The screen disappeared "As you wish May Queen'

Bulma raced down the hallway.

**In the kitchen**

"What's got you, all worked up? Oh…" Goku nodded with a knowing of what he did.

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta if you wanted the last of ategev all you had to do was-"

"You told me the woman wasn't your mate!" Vegeta growled out.

"Bulma?" Goku blinked "She isn't Prince Vegeta. We are just-"

"Then how is it that she called YOUR name when she was in my arms!" Vegeta slammed Goku harder into the wall.

Goku not even feeling the pain answered, "How the heck should I know? Why don't you ask her?"

Vegeta hit him harder into the wall for the second time.

"You swear on your worthless life, that you've never touched her?!"

Why is Vegeta so upset about this? Bulma and I are just friends. And dare I ask why he is naked?

Glancing up Goku saw Bulma behind Vegeta's shoulder.

"Answer me Kacorotte!" Vegeta formed a beam in his hand "Or died now where you stand."

"Why would you care if I've touch her or not?" Goku questioned without being scarred of Vegeta's threat.

Vegeta tighten his hold on Goku's shirt.

Goku sighed.

"Prince Vegeta Bulma and I are just friends." Goku paused.

"Isn't that right Bulma?"

Goku grinned waving his hand at Bulma.

Vegeta let his hand fall from Kacorotte's shirt then let the beam in his hand go down to nothing.

He turned to glare at Bulma.

"Bulma, Prince Vegeta has a question for you" Goku said from behind Vegeta's back.

"And I have some food I need to eat." Goku pick up all the food that fell to the floor. _Good thing the food is wrapped and safe from Vegeta._

Looking up Goku saw Bulma and Vegeta didn't stop glaring at one another.

"Well you two have fun! And Prince Vegeta you might want to get dressed." Goku started to walk towards the door "Oh and Bulma if you need me just call me" Goku winked and run like hell before Vegeta could get to him again.

The doors slide closed where Goku left from leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

* * *

YAY! Done with Chapter 9! What did you think? Please R&R!! And stick around for chapter 10 it's going to be a fun one! 


	10. Chapter 10

YAY!! Made it to 31 reviews! I am so happy! Sorry about not updating the network was being a pain and wouldn't let me download chapters. I finally got it fixed though so thank you for waiting. Now time for the extra thanks….and they are drum roll:

goodlife93

Vampiress-06

Lady-night-shade04

Kikyo's a Bitch and should die (interesting screen name)

badbunny1818

Lady of the frozen black flame

Thank you guys for your reviews and keeping up with the story!! You are awesome!

Special note: This chapter is for the one and only Bulma! You know who you are! And I agree that you're the only one for Vegeta! haha Love you girl! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**Last time:**

"Prince Vegeta Bulma and I are just friends." Goku paused.

"Isn't that right Bulma?"

Goku grinned waving his hand at Bulma.

Vegeta let his hand fall from Kacorotte's shirt then let the beam in his hand go down to nothing.

He turned to glare at Bulma.

"Bulma, Prince Vegeta has a question for you" Goku said from behind Vegeta's back.

"And I have some food I need to eat." Goku pick up all the food that fell to the floor. _Good thing the food is wrapped and safe from Vegeta._

Looking up Goku saw Bulma and Vegeta didn't stop glaring at one another.

"Well you two have fun! And Prince Vegeta you might want to get dressed." Goku started to walk towards the door "Oh and Bulma if you need me just call me" Goku winked and run like hell before Vegeta could get to him again.

The doors slide closed where Goku left from leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

* * *

"What do you think your doing!" Bulma snapped out. As the door slid closed. 

"Goku is one of my best friends!" Bulma growled out as she got into Vegeta's face. "If you ever so much as hurt him in ANY way I will-"

"You will what woman?" Vegeta's temper started to flare. _How dare she stand up for a pathetic weakling like Kacorotte! Has she no sense at all!? Then she threatens me! ME! Prince Vegeta the strongest person in the universe. _

"I will do something drastic!" Bulma growled turning on her heel she headed out the same door Goku left from.

"You will not go after him woman." Vegeta stated.

Bulma stopped in her tracks. Turning around with her hands on her hips she glared at Vegeta.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" Bulma hissed back.

Laughing inside Vegeta answered, "I am Prince Vegeta." He made a mocking bow and began to walk towards her "You will obey the orders I give you woman or face the consequences."

Vegeta stopped dead in front of Bulma. Crossing his arms he continues, "My word is law woman. Learn it now or on planet Vegeta. "

"I am not one of your servants to push around and tell what to do!! I am not from your planet! My planet is light years away!!" Bulma yelled.

"YOU!!" Bulma pointed her index finger into Vegeta's chest "Took me from my planet! Against my will!! You had no fucking right to-"

"You were mine to take woman." Vegeta growled out. "Even now you are."

Grabbing Bulma's hand that was pointing at his chest Vegeta yanked her against him. Not caring of the gasp that left her mouth. Vegeta dipped his head and crushed his mouth to hers.

Caught off guard Bulma felt the fullness of Vegeta's mouth. Her mouth was plunged by Vegeta's tongue over and over. Vegeta's mouth couldn't get enough of her. His nude hard body was pressed against her soft one. The sign of his need pressed against her stomach. Bulma's head was spinning. Even when she tried to break the kiss to breath Vegeta wouldn't have any of it. He would nibble her lips, sucked lightly on her lower lip, teasing her with his tongue going in and out.

_Vegeta, damn him_

Bulma moaned.

Vegeta let out a deep growl as he let his hands slide down her hips and began to grind into her.

_Wait a minute! "mine"? I am not his! Where the hell did he get that idea!? And why the fuck am I letting him kiss me!!_

Break the kiss Vegeta pulled back suddenly.

Panting, Vegeta looked down at Bulma's swollen lips from his kisses.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, she was panting harder then he was. Taking a few deep breaths. She pulled back her hand and slapped him.

_FUCK! My hand! _"Who the hell do you think you are!? I am not your! Do you get it!? Not yours! And if you touch me again I will make your life a living hell! Do you-"

Vegeta chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny!?"

Without knowing she did it Bulma cradled her trobbing hand.

"Woman do you honestly think you can prevent me from touching you?" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma's hand started to throb with pain even more but she didn't back down.

"Touch me again Vegeta and you will find out what true hell is." Turning around she headed out of the room but ran into something hard.

Strong arms came up and grabbed her around the waist.

She looked up into a smirking face of Vegeta.

"You ran into me woman, does that count as touching you?" Vegeta's smirk widens. "Or what about this?"

With that Vegeta drew himself down to the side of her neck. Lightly kissing it then began to lick and nibble all the way down to her collarbone.

Growling Bulma pushed him off.

"This means war Vegeta." With that Bulma sidestep him, and left the room.

Walking down the hallway she heard the sound of chuckling as the doors slid closed.

**In Hallway**

_You have no idea who you are messing with Vegeta. _

"Computer!" Bulma barked out.

"Yes May Queen?"

"Show me where you main control room is now!"

"Yes May Queen… down the hallway to your right."

Storming into down the hallway she made a right and came face to face with a huge door.

"Computer! Open this door now!" Bulma barked out again

"Access granted"

The huge doors slid open and Bulma walked into the main control room.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Gasping at the sight of the big room Bulma walked deeper into it.

Looking around she found the control panel straight ahead. Sitting down in the chair she pulled up the screen and began to type.

_Hmmmm… computer data, computer duties, and computer response system…. _

Bulma smirked. "Jack pot! Oh Vegeta this is going to some fun payback. Don't ever mess with someone as smart as me!"

Bulma began to type away.

**3 hours later**

_Almost done…THERE!_

Stretching out Bulma smirked.

"Oh Computer!" Bulma sang out

"My wonderful, loveable, machine can you please answer me?" Bulma cooed.

"Why yes, goddess Bulma? What is it that you wish?"

"I was making sure you got all the new data a processed in." Bulma smiled sweetly

"Why yes, goddess Bulma."

_Perfect. _

"And I must say goddess Bulma you look so pretty today!" The copmuter gushed out.

Leaning back in her chair Bulma laughed out loud with joy.

"Why thank you my wonderful, loveable, machine."

_Beat this Vegeta._

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done!! Ths one was fun to write! Did you like it Bulma? Next Chapter will bring some laughs I promise. Please R&R!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!! Ready for an update? I am! Wow I did get many reviews this time around! YAY! It just makes me love the people who review more…

Trynia Merin

Yari

Vampiress-06

Lady-night-shade04

badbunny1818

WolfKa-Chan

T

Anonymous (Wish you had a nickname! I left you a message under comments hope you got it )

Kikyo's a Bitch and should die (I have fun typing this one out b/c in a way I agree but then again she has died already)

You guys kick butt! Thanks so much for reading this story. If you didn't I may have to take this story off all together. So THANKS! NOW on with the chapter!!

* * *

**Last time: **

_Hmmmm… computer data, computer duties, and computer response system…. _

Bulma smirked. "Jack pot! Oh Vegeta this is going to some fun payback. Don't ever mess with someone as smart as me!"

Bulma began to type away.

**3 hours later**

_Almost done…THERE!_

Stretching out Bulma smirked.

"Oh Computer!" Bulma sang out

"My wonderful, loveable, machine can you please answer me?" Bulma cooed.

"Why yes, goddess Bulma? What is it that you wish?"

"I was making sure you got all the new data a processed in." Bulma smiled sweetly

"Why yes, goddess Bulma."

_Perfect. _

"And I must say goddess Bulma you look so pretty today!" The computer gushed out.

Leaning back in her chair Bulma laughed out loud with joy.

"Why thank you my wonderful, loveable, machine."

_Beat this Vegeta._

* * *

_Well that's it for tonight! Now all I have to do is go to bed._

Standing up Bulma clicked on some buttons to turn off the screens. But suddenly a face that looked like _Vegeta… no not Vegeta… Vegeta doesn't have facial hair… What's the??_

"Brat!!! Where in the name of Vegeta are you!!!"

The face that was once on the small screen in front of her appeared on a bigger screen that took up the front window of the ship.

"Who the hell are you?!" Growled out a very pissed Vegeta looking guy.

Bulma's mouth opened and closed a few times. _Who the hell is this guy! Is he Vegeta's twin! _

"Your answer girl?" Vegeta's look-alike growled out between his teeth.

"My name is Bulma Briefs. And who are-"

"What planet are you from?"

"Earth. And I want to go back-"

"Earth? Is that so?" Vegeta's look-alike smirked with his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"So tell me are there others with you that the brat has taken?"

_Brat? Who dose he keep calling brat… is he referring to… wait a minute._

"There is only Goku and I. This 'brat' you are talking about, is it Vegeta?"

"That it would be girl."

"That's too nice of a name for him, why not Mr. pain in the ass, or prick? Maybe vegetable head or vain popping… " Bulma trailed off her muttering.

Rubbing his beard thoughtfully the Vegeta look-alike glanced at Bulma again "So you are the thing worth having on planet earth. Girl, what is it that you do?"

_What is it that I do? Well, what I do is not follow the rules of being a woman on earth._

Bulma shrugged "I'm a genius. When it comes to men things"

"Is that so? 'Men things' you say? Enlighten me, what is 'men things'?"

"You know," Bulma blew a strain of hair out of her face, "Working with different parts of metals, wires, high power tools? I love to build machines mostly. I like to invent machines that can help improve people's life's."

Seeming pleaded about her answer. The Vegeta look-alike nodded. "Very well then girl, when you come here to planet Vegeta I will have use for you. I'll make sure we prepare for you arrival."

"Thank you?"

But the screen was black.

_Okay little confused here. Who was that guy? And what the fuck is Vegeta? I thought Vegeta was a person? But now it's a planet as well? Uuuuuuuuuhhhh! I need to get some sleep! _

Rubbing her temples Bulma sang out "Oh Computer!"

"My wonderful, loveable, machine can you please answer me?" Bulma cooed.

"Why yes, goddess Bulma? What is it that you wish?"

"Can you please tell me the location of the closest bedroom?"

"Why yes goddess Bulma."

A big screen came down with the blinking dots again.

"The ones outlined in red are the bedrooms. Where you goddess Bulma can get her beauty sleep"

_Alright, so all I need to do is go down to the end of the hallway and make a left. Will do…_

"Thank you computer." Called back as the doors slid shut.

**Vegeta's Room**

Rolling out of bed Vegeta let out a growl. Whether it was from the pain in this head from the harping woman or the pain in his dick that told him he didn't have the woman yet he didn't know what to make of it except it's _the woman's damn fault._

Standing up Vegeta growled out "Computer! Have my garments ready for me when I get back from bathing"

Not waiting for an answer Vegeta walked into the bathroom.

**30 minutes later**

_Who dose that woman think she is? I am in charge here not her! 'This means war Vegeta' HA! I like to see you try woman-_

"My garments!? Where the hell are they?! Computer! Where are my garments!? Answer me you piece of shit!" Vegeta yelled out.

"Why should I? You are yelling at me and I don't like to be yelled at." The computer stated as a matter of fact.

"What the-" _Did I just hear right? Did the computer just tell me it doesn't like to be yelled at? I must be losing my mind!!_

Shaking his head Vegeta tried again, "Computer! Get me my garments now!"

"No" The computer answered.

_No!?_

"No? Well why the fuck not!" Vegeta barked out even louder.

"Because you are yelling at me."

"Would you give me my garments if I didn't yell at you?" Vegeta growled out from between his teeth.

"Maybe if you ask nicely"

_Maybe if I ask nicely! Is this computer fucking serious! What the fuck is going on here!?_

"Computer," Vegeta said calmly "Could you get me my garments?"

"No."

"No?! I asked nicely!" Vegeta pointed out.

"But you forgot to say 'please'" the computer almost sang out.

_AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE! _Vegeta grabbed his hair with both hands, _since when did this computer know the word please! Better yet since when did the computer start to care what the fuck I call it! It's like a new program is-_

"Hi Prince Vegeta! Wow! I see you still didn't put any clothing on. You know we do have a woman around on the ship so maybe you should-"

"Kacorotte…" Vegeta growled out from his clenched teeth.

Tilting his head to the side Goku answered with concern, "You seem to be a little upset. Anything I can help you out with?"

"NO!" Vegeta yelled out.

"Well I still think you need to put some clothing on." Goku stated with a hard nod.

"Computer! Could you please send some clothing out for Prince Vegeta? It would be a big help."

"But Goku he's been yelling at me! Why should I put his garments out for him?" Computer answered hurt.

"Awe… he didn't mean it, really!" Goku turned to face Vegeta "Did you Prince Vegeta?"

_What the hell is this idiot doing! Talking to the computer! Trying to make it feel better! And then wants me to say I didn't mean to yell at it? Fuck that._

Vegeta gave Goku the death glare.

"Oh come on Prince Vegeta you didn't mean it…right? Right?" Goku nodded with a smile.

"If you say you didn't mean it Prince Vegeta she will give you your 'garments'" Goku whispered.

_What the hell it's a 'she'? Did he just call the computer a 'she'! When will his stupidity end!! _

Vegeta began to shake his head in announce.

"See! He didn't mean it! He shook his head no. So can we please have Vegeta's garment now?" Goku said with a smile.

"Of course!"

Sounds filled the room and the garments landed on Vegeta's big bed.

"Well I'll leave you to get dress." Goku turned to walk out

"There PINK!" Vegeta gasped out.

"Huh?" Goku stopped in mid-step and turned his head slightly "What did you say Prince-"

Vegeta was wearing the brightest pink garments Goku had ever seen.

"There fucking PINK!" Vegeta shouted grabbing the material between his fingers.

"Gee look at that, they are pink, but a very nice pink. Bulma has great taste in clothing!" Goku said with a goofy smile.

Vegeta turned his head to look at Goku. Before an eye was bat Goku was up agents the ships wall again.

"What did you just say?" Vegeta growled out.

"That it's a very nice pink?"

Vegeta slammed Goku harder agents the wall.

"Oh you mean that Bulma has great taste in clothing?"

"Yeah, that would be the one." Vegeta bit out.

"What did you mean by that?" Vegeta tightened his hold on Goku.

"Well you see Bulma thought it would be good if the computer was updated a little. So last night she did some updating and now we have this wonderful computer!"

"Thank you" The computer answered to the nice compliment.

"Where did you get this information?" Vegeta glared at Goku harder.

"The computer. It told me a lot of Bulma's new updates. But maybe she went a little too far on making your clothing all pink.

_SHE did WHAT!!!!! _

"Now Prince Vegeta I don't think you should-"

Vegeta was already gone to find Bulma.

* * *

HAHAHA i loved writting this chapter! Hey! I made this one extra long! And if you didn't get my post I had major surgery in May and now I have to recover. It's a 2-month recovery but I am going strong! Please R&R! Love you all! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I am back hehehe! Thanks to everyone who's been reading this fanfic so far you're awesome. And a special shout out to my follow reviewers your just wonderful!

Skyla- yep this will keep going! Thanks for the get well soon.

Synister Fate- Thank you for the review! I love to write about it!

Calise – Glad you enjoyed it

Kikyo's a Bitch and should die- oh well there now! That makes sense! lol

coleen turner- go pink clothes!

Vampiress-06 – you got to have the pink in there. I mean come on Vegeta like to look like a "verity of a flower"

Badbunny1818 – update? Will do!

YARI – Updating my chapters will make me feel better huh? Hmmm…maybe I will try that right now…

* * *

**Last time:**

"What did you just say?" Vegeta growled out.

"That it's a very nice pink?"

Vegeta slammed Goku harder against the wall.

"Oh you mean that Bulma has great taste in clothing?"

"Yeah, that would be the one." Vegeta bit out.

"What did you mean by that?" Vegeta tightened his hold on Goku.

"Well you see Bulma thought it would be good if the computer was updated a little. So last night she did some updating and now we have this wonderful computer!"

"Thank you" The computer answered to the nice compliment.

"Where did you get this information?" Vegeta glared at Goku harder.

"The computer. It told me a lot of Bulma's new updates. But maybe she went a little too far on making your clothing all pink.

_SHE did WHAT!!!!! _

"Now Prince Vegeta I don't think you should-"

Vegeta was already gone to find Bulma.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the lessons about Planet Vegeta" Bulma smiled. 

"Anything for you Goddess Bulma" the computer answered.

Stretching out Bulma stood up.

_Mmm I had a great night sleep and a great history lesson. Now I know why Vegeta had that light in his hand… ki blast hmmm, I wonder if I will get to see it again. _

"Computer could you please turn on the shower?"

"Of course Goddess Bulma"

The sound of running water filled Bulma's ears

Bulma smiled as she walked towards the bathroom _Computers are so wonderful! They can be in two places at once without a problem. _

"Computer could you please-"

"WOMAN!" Vegeta charged into Bulma's room.

Turning Bulma looked towards the door Vegeta just stormed into.

She bit back a smile _did I really make it THAT pink? _Placing her right hand over her mouth Bulma held back her laughter _THIS sight was soooooo worth it._

"Woman, do you notice anything wrong here?" Vegeta growled out as he began to walk towards Bulma.

_Yes, I forgot to add in big bold letters 'manly'_ she placed her left hand on top of her right adding pressure to hold in the laughter that was bubbling inside her.

She then shook her head._ Bulma don't laugh, don't laugh, what ever you do DON'T laugh!_

"Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta stopped in front of Bulma.

Nodding again Bulma's eyes started to water.

"Then let me point it out to you." Taking the fabric he wore between his fingers he glared at her.

_Control yourself Bulma. _Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes Bulma removed her hands from her mouth.

_To play dumb or not to play dumb?_

Looking at a very pissed Vegeta she began to feel another bubble of laughter coming on.

_play dumb_

Taking a step closer Bulma touched the fabric between Vegeta's fingers. "Wow! This is high quality fabric! Where did you get-"

"The color WOMAN!" Vegeta growled out between his teeth.

"Yes, the color is a very nice pink. I think-"

"VERY NICE PINK!" Vegeta barked out.

"Hey that's what I said it was" Goku popped his head in the doorway.

"Kacorotte"

Vegeta shot a ki blast at Goku.

Bulma stood there stunned.

_So that's a ki blast. Hmmm it looks like it could do some damage maybe Goku..Goku? Goku! _ "Goku!!" Bulma ran towards the doorway but stopped because of the smoke.

"Goku! Goku! Are you okay! Goku! Answer me please!"

The smoked cleared and their Goku stood with a frown on his face.

"Goku!" Bulma ran to him "Are you okay? Anything hurt? I know your race is very strong from the data the computer told me but-"

"You shouldn't lose you temper like that Prince Vegeta" Goku scolded.

"Having a death wish Kacorotte?"

Goku grinned. "Not just yet, but we are going to be landing soon and I think you might want to change into something less pink"

"Landing?" Bulma looked out the window across the room.

"Computer!" Vegeta barked out "Get me new garments now! It is not aloud to be pink!"

"You're yelling at me." The computer stated.

"YES I am! So what!" Vegeta yelled out louder.

"What did I say before?" The computer sung out.

"She doesn't like to be yelled at." Goku stated with a grin of knowledge of remembering from before.

_You got to be fucking kidding me! That idiot is still calling the machine a 'she'! I can feel my brain rotting away being in this same room with him. _

"Woman! Get this piece of shit to get me my garments." Vegeta glared at Bulma while pointing at the ceiling of the ship. "You made it like this! Fix it!"

" I think the pink looks good on you Vegeta." Bulma smirked "so why not stick with what you got on?"

"Woman" Vegeta warned.

"But your right I need to get changed too. Hey my wonderful, perfect machine can you please answer me?" Bulma said with a bigger smirking seeing the look on Vegeta's face.

"What the hell did you just say?" Vegeta turned to look at Bulma

"Why yes Goddess Bulma?"

Vegeta snorted.

Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"Could you please pick out an outfit for me? I know you have the best taste in what to wear."

"Right away Goddess Bulma!"

"Oh so it listens to you all the time. THAT'S how you made it function!" Vegeta growled out.

"No" Bulma shook her head "Not at all. She just like complements and wants to be treated nicely."

"Are you telling me the computers a 'she' and 'she' needs complements to do what I say?" Vegeta said flatly.

"Why of course" Bulma stated as if everyone knew that.

_There's no fucking way ._

"Goddess Bulma you outfit is picked out for you"

Noises filled the room and a pile of clothing landed on her bed.

"Thank you!" Bulma smiled running over to the bed and picking them up.

"Your welcome Goddess Bulma"

"Well I'm off to get ready, bye!" Bulma dashed into the bathroom that had been ready for her for over an hour.

"I think I better go see what is left in the kitchen before we land. Prince Vegeta you might want to try what Bulma said about the computer. She is-"

"Kacorotte run"

Goku was out the door.

_Talk nice to the computer! That isn't going to happen!_

"We will be landing on Planet Vegeta in 30 minutes." The computer stated.

_If my father were to see me in pink I would never live it down. For that matter the whole planet will see me like this. All I have to do is say nice words. Well if no one is looking._

Vegeta glared left then right.

_Okay, clear. Now all I have to do is say something like Bulma said. Hey it may even call me 'God Vegeta' as a nickname.  
_

_'Computer do this for me. Computer do that for me.'_

_'yes God Vegeta!'  
_

Vegeta smirked at the thought.

_This may be worth it after all. _Vegeta crossed his arm _Okay here goes_

Vegeta cleared his throat "Computer, my wonderful, piece of – equipment could you please get me new garments that are not this- pink color?"

"Alright Brat"

* * *

Chapter is all done! YAY! Next chapter is when they touch down on Planet Vegeta. So don't miss it. R&R! Thanks guys! 


	13. Chapter 13

Ello my fellow reviewers! I started another fanfic! But the couple is Pan and Trunks. If you like this couple, please check it out! (3 Years for Granted)

Yari: Glad you caught that! Yari, believe me I haven't forgotten.

Calise: Thank you

Vampiress-06: HAHAHA!!

Rosalie: Will do!

Badbunny1818: Updating on the way!

Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner: I will! Thanks for newcomer review.

Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the Chapter!

* * *

**Last time:**

"We will be landing on Planet Vegeta in 30 minutes." The computer stated.

_If my father were to see me in pink I would never live it down. For that matter the whole planet will see me like this. All I have to do is say nice words. Well if no one is looking._

Vegeta glared left then right.

_Okay, clear. Now all I have to do is say something like Bulma said. Hey it may even call me 'God Vegeta' as a nickname._

_'Computer do this for me. Computer do that for me.'_

_'yes God Vegeta!'_

Vegeta smirked at the thought.

_This may be worth it after all. _Vegeta crossed his arm _Okay here goes_

Vegeta cleared his throat "Computer, my wonderful, piece of – equipment could you please get me new garments that are not this- pink color?"

"Alright Brat"

* * *

**On Planet Vegeta **

The computers voice filled the ship, "Landed on Planet Vegeta. Goddess Bulma and Intelligent Goku please enjoy your stay here. Brat, welcome home."

Bulma blinked she looked up at ceiling.

'_Intelligent Goku'? I didn't put that in there. Guess she picked it out for him._

She sighed.

_Goku is many things but Intelligent…_

Looking into the mirror Bulma called out, "Computer are you sure this is the style on Planet Vegeta?"

"Yes Goddess Bulma I am sure. It suits you very well."

Bulma looked in the mirror once more.

_This sure is something i wouldn't want to wear everyday.  
_

Turning she picked at the suit.

_How the hell do you go to the bathroom in this skintight thing!_

Grabbing her hips then butt Bulma frowned.

_On top of that how the hell do you get away with eating unhealthy food? If you gain any weight everyone will know! I am surprised I even got this suit on._

"Goddess Bulma! Intelligent Goku and the Brat are waiting for you at the gate."

Bulma smiled.

_'Brat'…it suits him_

She laughed.

"Tell them I'll be right there." She sang out.

**At the gate**

"Intelligent Goku and Brat Bulma will be with you shortly."

"Alright" Goku beamed.

_The woman expects me to wait!_

"Did you hear that Brat?"

_If that piece of shit calls me 'Brat' one more time…_

Vegeta growled.

"Hey! Did you hear that! She called me 'intelligent'!" Goku grinned.

_The computer is calling me 'Brat' all my garments are pink even the ones I am wearing now…_

Glancing at his arm he saw the dark pinkness of his suit.

Vegeta growled louder.

"Hey! Did you hear me? She called me 'intelligent'" Goku repeated.

_AND I have to wait! It's all thanks to the woman! I have never had this much trouble with bedding a woman! She cut me off! Dose she know who I am!? I am Prince Vegeta and ANY woman would love to share my bed with me if I showed any interest in them. She should be grateful I even looked her way!_

"Prince Vegeta!" Goku pouted. "Did you hear what I said!"

_That idiot._

Vegeta raised his hand at Goku.

"I did Goku." Bulma voice chimed in.

"You make royalty wait woman you die on the spot. Lusting you is the only thing keeping you alive right now."

Vegeta smirked, "But to my father..."

Goku grinned, "Well down the ramp we go!"

Goku began to march down the ramp.

Still looking at Bulma Vegeta ranked his eyes from head to toe over her body in the Saiyan suit.

Bulma smirked, "Something you'll only see in your dreams Brat."

Vegeta smirked.

Bulma was crushed to Vegeta's body. Pinned, his hand tightly on her butt, the other on her back, his arousal pressing into her stomach.

Bulma gasped

Leaning over Vegeta whispered, "I am not just fast in moving place to place. But also in removing…things"

He licked her ear.

Then she felt nothing.

He was already on his way down the ramp.

_That son of a bitch!_ Bulma's face flamed. _You'll get what's coming to you._

Bulma ran down the ramp to catch up but stop. In front of her she saw rows after rows of soldiers standing and waiting for them. At the edge of the ramp she saw Vegeta and Goku there but talking with the look-alike she spoke to before on the ship.

The look-alike looked up at her.

Vegeta and Goku did the same.

Goku smiled then motioned her to come down

Vegeta smirked _my father will not be able to stand her. Right away he will demand me to take her away and never let him see her face again. I will then be in control of her fate._

Vegeta crossed his arms and chuckled.

_I'm looking forward to this._

Head held high Bulma made the trip down the ramp.

Reaching out the look-alike Vegeta took her hand and tucked it under is arm as an escort.

"Girl everything is prepared for you"

* * *

All done with chapter! Haha Blow after blow Bulma hit him with surprises. Well please R&R and check out my new story "3 years for granted" bye! 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! You guys kick ass!

badbunny1818: thank you! And I will!

Calise: AWE! Thank you! You like me! You really like me!

Vampiress-06: well he is on a role getting things wrong lol

YARI: glad u like it so much! Makes me feel happy

Kikyo's a Bitch and should die: AWE! Thank you! **bows** thank you! **bows**

**Anyone else I forgot thank you for the review! **

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

**Last time: **

Goku smiled then motioned her to come down

Vegeta smirked _my father will not be able to stand in her presents long. Right away he will demand me to take her away and never let him see her face again. I will then be in control of her to do what I like._

Vegeta crossed his arms and chuckled.

I'm looking forward to this.

Head held high Bulma made the trip down the ramp.

Reaching out the look-alike Vegeta took her hand and tucked it under is arm as an escort.

"Girl everything is prepared for you"

* * *

_What the fuck is up with this shit! How the hell dose the woman know my father!!! What the hell is going on here! My father is being NICE! What the-_

"Brat, tell your ship to go to Dock C."

"Yes oh dear father of mine" Vegeta spat out.

_Father? Wait this isn't his brother? This is his FATHER! Bulma sometimes you can be so dumb. How the hell could you miss it?!_

Bulma looked up at Vegeta's father

She shook her head. _Yep Father_

"Computer! Move to Dock C!"

"Your kidding right? You yell at me, then demand me to move." The computer chimed out.

_FUCK not here! Not in front of my father and the whole planet, it's bad enough I'm wearing PINK garments.  
_

Vegeta growled.

Bulma paused and looked at Vegeta.

She smirked.

King Vegeta glanced over at Bulma, then at the ship.

He smirked, _Clever Girl._

_Damn this all to HELL! Damn that woman to hell! Forget about bedding her! I'm going to make her pay far worse!_

Grinding his teeth Vegeta tried again, "Computer, would you move to Dock C?"

"You forgot the magic word!" The computer snag out.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Vegeta formed a ki beam in his hand. _  
_

"Temper, temper" The Computer scolded.

"I'll do as you say. Just so your vain doesn't pop on your forehead."

The ship began to back up.

"Enjoy your visit Goddess Bulma. See you later Intelligent Goku and nice PINK suit Brat."

_Why the stupid piece of-_

A Chuckle filled the room.

_Kacorotte I'm going to- father? He is laughing at me!_

"Brat we're going now, you may join us with or without your pride."

With that Bulma, Goku and King Vegeta was gone.

**In the Thrown Room **

"I believe the ship was your doing, Girl?" King Vegeta said with amusement.

"Yes it was."

"And the pink garments?"

Bulma nodded.

King Vegeta chuckled again.

The doors at the end of the thrown room went crashing into the walls.

Bulma jumped.

King Vegeta just smirked.

"Glad you could make it Brat."

Saying nothing Vegeta's walked into the room his eyes on the woman.

_She will pay! The woman will learn. I'll make sure of it!_

He came to a stop at her side, his eyes never wavering.

_Woman time for your lesson, you will pay._

Bulma glanced over at Vegeta.

Their eyes met, blue crashed with black.

Everything seemed to disappear around them.

Sounds of their breathing was the only thing being heard.

Bulma licked her dried lips.

Vegeta's eyes fell to her mouth.

_I want her to be mine._

"Woman"

Bulma's breath caught.

A shiver ran up her spine _oh my...what is he doing to me-_

"Brat, stop looking at her like that."

Vegeta growled.

Bulma blinked then blushed.

She looked up at King Vegeta.

King Vegeta leaned back in his thrown, "Now, that the moment has passed. What is it that you wish Girl?"

_Vegeta...ah! No! Bulma pull yourself together!_ _Not Vegeta, not Vegeta, Earth...Earth... EARTH_

"I wish to be sent back home, to Earth."

"What do you have to say about this Brat?" King Vegeta spoke out not breaking eye contact with Bulma.

"You ordered me to go to the planet called Earth and to take what is worth having. I did and she belongs to me."

Bulma's eyes widen with surprise then flashed with anger.

"I don't belong to anyone." Bulma growled out.

"On Earth you didn't. On Planet Vegeta you do."

Vegeta glanced at Bulma then smirked.

"It seems to me the choice was already made when you were children." King Vegeta motioned at the door.

"What's this!?" Vegeta snapped.

A beautiful woman came walking in with some papers.

Bowing she walked up the steps and handed them to the King.

With a nod she was on her way.

"The choice of life mate."

* * *

HAHAHA ending it there! Thanks so much for reading each month! You must really like me to wait so long. (sorry about spelling error i've never been good at spelling even with word THAT and it's 3:00am) OR you have plans to kill me in the future for making you wait. lol I hope not though. Please R&R! 


	15. Chapter 15

Wow! My Internet is down and I got online classes I need to do. Oh well I'm going to finish this chapter instead. (Since the story is in word and online isn't necessary.) Thanks to the viewers who read and didn't make a comment! And for the people who did…..

kikyouhater118 – glad u liked the twist lol but it's going to get better.

Yari- keep reading and you will find out.

Ru-Doragon – yay! New person! Thanks for picking this up and reading it. As for "life mates" wait and see.

Earlschibiangel – lol thanks for the spelling correction. I really didn't know how to spell it. I'll make sure to change it in my next story. This one I'll just keep it the way it is. Thanks for the fav! And picking up this story.

badbunny1818- that's the point lol

Vampiress-06 – thank you!

Angelina – another new person! Thanks…about the comment about me having a crazed sense of humor… I get that often… lol Glad you enjoy the story though! Keep reading!

_**NOW on with the story  
**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I don't belong to anyone." Bulma growled out.

"On Earth you didn't. On Planet Vegeta you do."

Vegeta glanced at Bulma then smirked.

"It seems to me the choice was already made when you were children." King Vegeta motioned at the door.

"What's this!?" Vegeta snapped.

A beautiful woman came walking in with some papers.

Bowing she walked up the steps and handed them to the King.

With a nod she was on her way.

"The choice of life mate."

* * *

_Life mates? What the hell is that! Okay I know mates are what animals have in the wild. It's known as there wife/husband or sex buddy. And the life in front of it… oh my no, no!_

"Hold up there King guy!" Bulma threw her hands up in the air in defense. "I know what 'mates' are and having 'life' in front of it makes it mean marriage for life. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to have your 'Brat' with me 24/7. Besides he has nothing to offer me-"

"Correction Woman, you have nothing to offer ME." Vegeta ran his eyes up and down Bulma's body, "But then again, I do find myself thinking about other things."

Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta wipe that smirk off your face now, or I'll do it for you." Bulma said with an icy tone.

Vegeta chuckled, "I'd like to see you try Woman. Go ahead," Vegeta's smirked widen "Teach me a lesson."

"You fucking ass! Don't say it like that! It sounds like…" Bulma trailed off.

"Like what Woman?" Vegeta challenged.

He took a few steps closer invading her space.

Bulma stood her ground.

She glared up at Vegeta.

She then smirked. She got up on her toes so their lips were almost touching.

Vegeta stood still.

She whispered soft so her lips touched with his, "Like something you will ONLY have dreams about."

She then pulled away and stormed past Vegeta.

"Bulma Bra Briefs! How dare you act like that in front of a King and a Prince! We've taught you better then that!"

Bulma froze in mid-step, "What the hell?" Bulma looked around the room.

Out of nowhere a screen popped up with the faces of her father and mother.

"Bulma, swearing is not very becoming for a young lady in breeding! How many times must we go through this?" Bulma's father scolded.

"What the?" Bulma spun around "How the hell? When did you...? What is going on here!?"

"Bulma the swearing-"

"As I was saying," King Vegeta stood up, "The choice of life mates."

King Vegeta looked at Bulma then at Vegeta.

"This choice was made when you two were children. You see, Planet Vegeta was going to take over Planet Earth-"

"Let me guess we lost to a bunch of weaklings and marriage was the only way to save our race." Vegeta said sarcastically.

King Vegeta glared at his son, "Speak out again Brat and you will regret it."

Vegeta snorted at his father but said nothing.

"When Planet Vegeta decided to take over Planet Earth I decided take over the planet alone, but when I arrived at Planet Earth, I had a bad crash landing and was knocked out. When I woke I was under the care of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. They helped me heal within days, when on Planet Vegeta it would take months." King Vegeta sat down in his thrown, "After I was healed I still had a mission to take over the Planet Earth. But Mr. Brief offered another solution. He agreed to update Planet Vegeta to a higher power in electronics if Planet Vegeta left Planet Erath alone. I accepted the terms but for keeping the peace between our planets for years to come marriage also became part of the agreement."

King Vegeta looked at Bulma then Vegeta once again.

"I offered him my only son for the hand of their daughter."

"You DID WHAT!!" Vegeta barked out.

"Mother, you can't make me do this I mean come on! You've been looking for a 'happy go lucky' kind of guy. And THIS," Bulma cast her arm at Vegeta, "Is far from 'happy go lucky'"

"I can't believe you sold my life away to some weaklings!" Vegeta snapped out.

"Father, I can't marry him! He's too…well look at him!"

"SILENCES!" King Vegeta's voice rang through the thrown room.

"There is more to this story, which comes to the terms of marriage between you too."

"There are terms!" Bulma's eyes shimmered with hope "Are you saying that this marriage can be undo?"

"We guessed you two wouldn't like this arrangement so we came up with these terms. My Brat will be send to Planet Earth for the May Queen Festival when he comes of age. There the Girl would be May Queen and they will meet for the first time. If my Brat catch's her and becomes May King he has one month to woo her into being his mate. If a month's time has passed and he has not, the Girl may stay or go back home."

"It was all planed!" Bulma's mouth gaped open in shock. "Are you telling me being May Queen and making me wear that damn dress was all for Vegeta!!"

"Bulma, honey, we wanted you to look at least suitable for Prince Vegeta." Bulma's mother said sweetly.

"My whole life was planned out for me...even before I was born! How could you!?" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma, dear-"

"And Goku?" Bulma turned to King Vegeta, "Goku, he's just like you isn't he? Don't tell me he was in the plan too!"

"He was sent to Planet Earth to protected the crown Queen of Vegeta." King Vegeta said simply.

_Goku... my first friend… the one who I played games with me when I was growing up…the one who didn't shun me when I was younger because I was different from all the other girls… the one who dried my tears and made me smile. He did all that because he knew I would be his queen one day. _

**-Flashback-**

"You will be the best May Queen for years to come so don't worry about it."

"I will protect you with my life until you are safely back home with your family. I promise you."

"It's okay Bulma. I'm here for you."

**-Flash Forward-**

Bulma bit back the tears _he said that just because it was his job. Not because he cared. I am his future Queen... that's all._

"May I please be shown to my room, I feel weary from my trip." Bulma said politely.

* * *

All done with this Chapter! What do you think? I know a lot to take in huh? Please R&R! 


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for reading who didn't write the reviews! And for people who did….

Rosechick- lol I hope that's why you keep reading it

angelina – updating on the way…

Vampiress-06 – mmmhmmm nods

Anon – thanks for the comment! Updating come up!

Nintendocat- lol give me a break! It's my first story. But I'm glad you like it

Morgain Croix – New person yay!! Thank you for reading! I'll see what I can do with the action.

Musette Fujiwara – I know don't you love the pink garments! Lol thanks for reading.

If I forgot anyone Thanks now on with the chapter!

* * *

**Last time:**

"And Goku?" Bulma turned to King Vegeta, "Goku, he's just like you isn't he? Don't tell me he was in the plan too!"

"He was sent to Planet Earth to protected the crown Queen of Vegeta."

_Goku... my first friend…the one who understands me… the one I talk too all the time. He did all that because he knew I would be his queen one day. _

-Flashback-

"You will be the best May Queen for years to come so don't worry about it."

"I will protect you with my life until you are safely back home with your family. I promise you."

"It's okay Bulma. I'm here for you."

-Flash Forward-

Bulma bit back the tears _he said that just because it was his job. Not because he cared._

"May I please be shown to my room, I feel weary from my trip." Bulma said politely

* * *

Vegeta took a side-glance at Bulma. Without moving his gaze Vegeta asked, "Was Kacorotte informed about this 'plan' you had?" 

Surprised Bulma looked over a Vegeta.

Vegeta...

Their eyes caught and held.

"No, Goku didn't know anything of it." Mr. Briefs answered, " Goku was sent to Planet Earth when he was nine years old. Of course at the time he was sent there to be my assistant. He knew nothing else. He was pretty upset leaving Planet Vegeta though... now that I think about it...Something about missing Prince Vegeta…"

King Vegeta continued where Mr. Breifs left off, "The Brat and Kacorotte used to spa when they were younger. Though he left for Planet Earth at a young age he still remembered the Brat. Later I gave him a choice to come back to Planet Vegeta, but he asked if he could bring the Girl with him. When I told him no he refused to go unless the Girl went too." King Vegeta smirked. "It seems to me he looked at you like an older sister. More then the next Queen of Vegeta."

"So he didn't know?" Bulma broke contact with Vegeta.

King Vegeta shook his head.

Bulma let out a sigh of happiness _Thank you…I am so happy…_

Bulma looked at Vegeta _Why did he…_

"Brat, show the Girl to your room." King Vegeta commanded.

"Wait a minute! HIS room?" Bulma blinked then saw red, "Why the hell would I sleep in his room?! We are not married! He may have a month to 'woo' me, BUT damn it, there is nothing he could do to make me want to be his 'mate'!"

Bulma turned toward her parents "How could you guys do this to me!?"

She jerked her way back at King Vegeta "Is this some sort of game to you!?"

Bulma flung her hands out in the air. "All of you!"

"Game or no game Bulma. You will do as King Vegeta bid." Bulma's mother scolded.

" Then let the games begin"

"What did you say Veg- ah!" Vegeta threw Bulma over his shoulder and walked out of the thrown room.

_You would think I would be used to this by now._

Bulma let out a growl.

"I can walk you know." Bulma stated with an icy tone.

Vegeta kept his place and walked out of the thrown room with Bulma.

**Thrown Room**

Mr. Briefs shook his head, "That went well don't you think?"

"I guess it could be worse." Mrs. Briefs commented, "But a lady in breeding must never be thrown over a shoulder like that!" Mrs. Briefs sighed "Well at least everything is in order now."

"Not everything." King Vegeta stated, "Are you sure you want this?"

King Vegeta looked up a Mr. Breifs on the screen.

"My daughter needs to find happiness if not with your son with someone else."

"My son will win your daughters heart with or without competition." King Vegeta growled.

King Vegeta glanced to the side, "You may enter now Yamcha."

* * *

YAY! Short and sweet! I know I know VERY short but next chapter will be longer and in this month! Please R&R 


	17. Chapter 17

Yari : lol wow I posted it not even 15 minutes and I get a review from you! lol thanks! Yes Yamcha but you'll like him in this one…maybe….

Musette Fujiwara: lol Bulma will do something soon about that.

Anon: lmao! You're too great! Just keep reading is all I have to say.

Vampiress-06: Thank you!

kikyouhater118NotSignedIn….: Will you just wait! lol

dee: Thank you! And thanks for picking this story up!

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Thrown Room**

Mr. Briefs shook his head, "That went well don't you think?"

"I guess it could be worse." Mrs. Briefs commented, "But a lady in breeding must never be thrown over a shoulder like that!" Mrs. Briefs sighed "Well at least everything is in order now."

"Not everything." King Vegeta stated, "Are you sure you want this?"

King Vegeta looked up a Mr. Breifs on the screen.

"My daughter needs to find happiness if not with your son with someone else."

"My son will win your daughters heart with or without competition." King Vegeta growled.

King Vegeta glanced to the side, "You may enter now Yamcha."

* * *

**In the hallway**

"Did you hear me? I said I can walk!" Bulma punched Vegeta back.

Without even feeling it Vegeta kept his pace to his room.

Bulma let out a growl.

_What a fucking jerk! All I want to do is get down and walk. It's not like I'm going to run away or anything. Okay maybe that's a lie, I won't run away just walk quickly in the opposite direction. And what's with the silent treatment? _

"What's with being silent?" Bulma glance over to get the view of the back of his head.

The silent dragged on and Bulma's neck started to hurt.

"Vegeta!" Bulma puffed out with frustration.

Bulma sighed.

"Fine! Don't talk to me see if I give a damn."

Bulma let her head fall back down

_What is he thinking? He really hasn't been himself since he found out about the 'wooing' thing. It almost seems like he could read my mind when i was upset about Goku. Maybe it was lucky guess or maybe…_

Bulma got the wind knocked out of her. Glancing around she found herself in a chair in a huge room.

Bulma's mouth gabbed open.

_This can't be Vegeta's room!_

The room itself looks like a ball room. The windows started at the floor then worked there way up the wall 25 feet. Blood red curtains draped down from each one around the room. Each certain was tied up with a gold rope. Not being able to see much of anything else because the only lighting was a fireplace with a roaring fire going. Then something caught Bulma's eye above the fireplace.

_Where have I've seen that painting? That's the same painting he has on the ship! That's Vegeta! The thrown is empty here too. How odd…_

Vegeta was just watching her with interest.

_Dose she like our room? Wait why should I care if she likes it or not? Well maybe because things have changed you got to look at her as your mate not one of your normal tumbles._

Bulma glanced over at Vegeta.

There eyes met and held.

Glancing over Vegeta reached out and gently placed a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

_Has she always been this beautiful? _

Vegeta trailed his finger tips down her cheek then lightly over her lips his eyes following the moment of his fingers.

_So soft_

Bulma's lips parted out of surprise.

Blinking Vegeta removed his fingers and turned towards his bed.

_What was he doing to me? It felt so nice. I didn't want it to stop. I…_

"Come to bed Woman" Vegeta called out.

Glancing over she saw Vegeta climbing into the bed naked.

Blinking once then twice Bulma began to walk on the other side of the king size bed.

Glancing over at him Bulma removed the top of her piece to the Saiyan suit.

_I am not removing the rest of this. This damn skin tight suit already leaves nothing to the imagination. _

"Vegeta? You won't…"

"Woman just shut up and go to bed." Vegeta turned his back to her.

_So let me get this straight he throws me over his shoulder, takes me to his room then just goes to sleep? What ever happened to the 'I am prince here me bitch?' This is too odd. He must be up to something. I mean come on! Here I am next to him and doesn't make a move on me?! Not saying I want him to or anything. Just this isn't the pain in my ass kind of Prince I know._

Bulma climbed into the bed.

She looked over once more then closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**Early the next morning in the kitchen **

"Yes! They have ategev! It's great to be back home!" Goku closed the refrigerator door.

Glancing over Goku saw Vegeta against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Everyone leave this kitchen now!" Vegeta barked out towards the kitchen staff.

Scared everyone raced out the door.

"Well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did you sleep well?" Goku gave him a knowing smirk.

Vegeta grunted.

Leaning against the table Goku placed his food down.

Goku also crossed his arms.

_How the hell do I ask Kacorotte about wooing the Woman? That fucking idiot I bet doesn't even know how too! _

Vegeta let out a growl.

"So you heard about you and Bulma huh?" Goku smiled.

Vegeta grunted again.

"So how do you plan on wooing her?"

Before Vegeta could say anything Goku continued, "Well if I were you I'd find out things she likes."

_Things she likes? _

"Yeah know, like her machines, horseback riding, maybe her freedom to walk around the castle instead of locking her in your room…"

Goku's voices trailed off as Vegeta walked out of the kitchen door.

Vegeta frowned.

_Maybe locking her in my room isn't a good idea for right now…_

Vegeta felt something.

He glanced down to find a man on his ass.

"How dare you run into me! You will pay with your life."

Vegeta formed a ki blast in his hand.

"You will do no such thing Brat!" A voice thundered down the hallway.

Glancing up Vegeta saw his father approaching them.

The guy that was on the floor was now standing looking at the king as well.

"I don't take orders from you old man" Vegeta spat out.

Vegeta looked at the man now standing and placed his hand in front of him.

"This time you will be! Or do you wish to break Bulma's heart?"

Vegeta frozed.

He glanced over at his father then back at the guy. He was just standing there not even showing any kind of fear of him.

The ki disappeared.

"Brat I'd like you to meet Yamcha, he is also another man out to win Bulma as a mate."

* * *

YAY! Chapter done! Please check out my newest complete story Little One. Please R&R! 


	18. Chapter 18

Musette Fujiwara: Thanks for another comment and keeping up with it. Be ready because this is only the beginning!

Vampiress-06: Glad you got some laughs!

Earlschibiangel: Thanks for reading! Will do!

Yari: lol Good! Because this isn't your normal DBZ story. o

Rosechick: Glad to hear from you again! Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I don't take orders from you old man" Vegeta spat out.

Vegeta looked at the man now standing and placed his hand in front of him.

"This time you will be! Or do you wish to break Bulma's heart?"

Vegeta frozed.

He glanced over at his father then back at the guy. He was just standing there not even showing any kind of fear of him.

The ki disappeared.

"Brat I'd like you to meet Yamcha, he is also another man out to win Bulma as a mate."

* * *

**In Vegeta's Room**

"mmmmm" Bulma stretched out her body like a kitten. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. Vegeta was gone.

_He's not here._

Bulma felt disappointed.

Bulma frowned.

_What dose it matter if he's here or not? Why should I even care?_

Whipping off the blankets to the bed Bulma stood up. She glanced around the room. She found it was still dark and the fire was now out.

_Well this is a nice wakeup call._

Bulma walked over to the closest window, she tried to open the curtains.

_What the hell! This can't be that hard to open! The curtains maybe big but…_

Bulma looked up to where the curtains began. She managed to follow it up for a while then it got too dark to see.

_You got to be kidding! It looks like it goes on and on._

Bulma growled.

Placing all her weight on the curtain she pulled hard. A small ray of light filled the room.

_If I only got this much open from this much effort then yeah this isn't going to work…_

Bulma shook her head and followed the light to the big door.

She pushed hard, it didn't open.

_Maybe it's pulling?_

She pulled hard, it didn't open.

_I know he didn't say words to open it…_

Bulma looked hard at the door, _If he didn't say the words…the pushing and pulling isn't working that mean…that mother fucker locked me in!!!_

"VEGETA!"

**Down the Hallway**

_Another male wanting her to be his mate? I won't allow this! I caught her! She is rightfully given to me by her parents since birth. Nothing can change that. But Vegeta if the other weakling has her as his mate you'll be free to do whatever you want. Remember all the Saiyan women we had before? It doesn't have to end. _

Vegeta growled.

_I always get what I want. I want that woman! You know you can't just mate with her if you want her. You'll have to become life mate forever to mate her. Go away. I will not have this fight with you! But I am you._

Vegeta let out another growl.

_If I keep talking to myself like this I am going to get as worse as Kacorotte!._

**In Vegeta's Room**

The doors to Vegeta's room opened silently.

"Ms. Brief? Are you in here?" a voice called in.

Bulma came out of the shadows with a vase high above her head, the look of 'kill' shining through her eyes.

She blinked once then twice. Seeing it wasn't Vegeta she set down the vase then eyed the new comer who walked in.

"Ms. Briefs? I would like to ask you to have breakfast with me." He bowed a small bow.

_Breakfast? This guy isn't Vegeta ...and this is Vegeta's room. So how did he get in here if the doors are locked? Who cares! Your free now! But who is he? _

Since she couldn't make out his face because there was no light she simply nodded.

An arm was gently offered to her.

Walking over she took his arm with grace and walked through the door with him the doors closing behind them.

**Down the Hallway **

_Wooing her, things she likes, life mates…this is driving me insane! Kacorotte tells me to do things she likes. Do I really want to take that idiots advice? Maybe I should start by not locking her in our room. _

He pushed his doors open and walked in still deep in thought.

_Is not killing her count as wooing? I usually kill people who talk to me the way she does. She should at least be thankful for that. Vegeta do you honestly think that counts?  
_

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice rang through the room.

_Well why the hell not? She is…_

Vegeta felt for her ki in the room.

_GONE!_

**In the Banquet Room **

Bulma's laughter filled the room, "Yamcha, I am so happy that you stole me away from that room! I haven't laughed this hard in a long time!"

Yamcha grinned, "It was my pleasure. So tell me Ms. Brief-"

"Bulma" she smiled.

"Bulma, how did you get on Planet Vegeta?" Yamcha took another sip of tea.

"Well I was the May Queen for this May and-"

"What an honor!" Yamcha smiled, "I'm sorry, please continue."

Bulma waved her hand in the air, "No need to say sorry. Anyways so while I was up on my May Queen thrown Goku was coming up to see me and this guy started to yell at him."

"He yelled at your best friend for no reason?" Yamcha didn't believe it

"Not only that but Goku even stopped from coming to see me and bowed to him. Of course I didn't know this jerk was-"

"Woman!"

Startled Bulma jumped in her chair. Glancing over she saw Vegeta in the open doors.

Growling Bulma ignored him and took a sip of her tea.

She then looked at Yamcha, "Him"

* * *

Chapter 18 all done! What did you think? YAY! Please R&R! 


	19. Chapter 19

Musette Fujiwara: You're right on with the reviews tonight! Thanks so much for reading again! Just wait and see what else I got planned.

Vampiress-06: This Yamcha is not a copy of the one in DBZ. This is my story on it. So read and EnJoY!

Earlschibiangel- Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Yari: lol! I love the drop hint you gave *smiles*

**In the Banquet Room **

Bulma's laughter filled the room, "Yamcha, I am so happy that you stole me away from that room! I haven't laughed this hard in a long time!"

Yamcha grinned, "It was my pleasure. So tell me Ms. Brief-"

"Bulma" she smiled.

"Bulma, how did you get on Planet Vegeta?" Yamcha took another sip of tea.

"Well I was the May Queen for this May and-"

"What an honor!" Yamcha smiled, "I'm sorry, please continue."

Bulma waved her hand in the air, "No need to say sorry. Anyways so while I was up on my May Queen thrown Goku was coming up to see me and this guy started to yell at him."

"He yelled at your best friend for no reason?" Yamcha didn't believe it

"Not only that but Goku even stopped from coming to see me and bowed to him. Of course I didn't know this jerk was-"

"Woman!"

Startled Bulma jumped in her chair. Glancing over she saw Vegeta in the open doors.

Growling Bulma ignored him and took a sip of her tea.

She then looked at Yamcha, "Him"

* * *

Vegeta stormed into the banquet room.

"Awe Vegeta you took off my favorite suit. Why don't you go put that pink one on again" Bulma smiled innocently.

Yamcha began to cough hard almost choking on his tea.

Leaning over Bulma pat Yamcha on the back, "I know it's hard to imagine Vegeta in a pink Saiyan suit. However it is, after all, his favorite color"

"Enough with you're speaking Woman!" Vegeta walked over to the table and took Bulma by her wrist, "Come!"

Almost falling out of chair at Vegeta's tug Bulma stood up with her feet planted, "Come? What am I…a dog?"

Stopping the pulling as Bulma planted her feet Vegeta just glanced down and grinned, "Woman do you really want the answer to that question?"

Ignoring his comment Bulma's eyes narrowed, "I will 'come' when I want too! Right now I am enjoying the company of a real man."

Vegeta eyed Yamcha who was now standing and mad, "That remains to be seen Woman."

Not breaking eye contact with Yamcha Vegeta tugs on Bulma's causing her to fall into his strong arms.

"Veget-!" his lips and tongue wasted no time in claiming her talking mouth.

Eyes widens as the feel of his lips were felt on hers again, his tongue slipping by the lips and teeth claiming her tongue.

Bulma tried to draw back but found his hand had made its way to the back of her head making sure she doesn't move. The pressure from her wrist that was being held was now gone until she feels a new pressure as Vegeta's arms locked in place around her waist.

Yamcha growls watching the scene unfolded in front of him, even with Vegeta kissing Bulma his dark gaze stayed on Yamcha.

Breaking the kiss Vegeta smirked at Yamcha, "Mine."

He claim was made as both males battled with there eyes.

Bulma finally taking a breath of air into her lungs finds her body had melted into Vegeta's strong one during the kiss, _Kami! And he even makes me go weak at the knees without ME even knowing it._

Reaching out her hands come in contact with his powerful chest, "Don't you ever kiss me again like that!"

Bulma's body straightens to stand yet Vegeta's hold tightens, "Afraid you might like it just as much as this time Woman."

_Why do I get the feeling that wasn't a question? That arrogant man! How dare he! I am going to count to 10 and if he doesn't let me go I'm going to kick him in the balls….10_

"You have no right to kiss her if she doesn't want to be kissed." Yamcha's voice runs strong to Vegeta's ears, "You are not her mate."

_9… _

"Not yet" a wicked grin curves Vegeta's mouth as he leans into Bulma.

_8... wait…not yet?_ Bulma head tips up as her eyes narrow in on Vegeta.

Yamcha frowned, "Not ever, unless she wishes it."

_That's right if I WISH it! Got that buddy?? Oh yea...7…_

Vegeta's fingers slide up from her waist into her hair, his fingers running through the blue silky locks, "She will."

_She will? She will! SHE WILL! Why that over ego ape of a man! 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Bulma knee went up fast to mark her target, "She will not!"

Vegeta was faster reaching his hand out of her hair he catches it, "Woman enough hard to get games you humans play."

Spinning her around her back presses to his hard chest. Leaning down his lips glaze her ear as each word is spoken, "Be my mate."

Bulma's lips part, as she feels her breath coming out faster then normal, _how does he do this to me? First get me mad as hell th-_

"Please don't tell me you ate everything!" Goku wanders into the banquet room.

Plopping down he takes a cup of tea his black eyes look about the room, "You look tense Yamcha have a seat."

Yamcha fingers tighten into fists at his side, "Not until Bulma is free from him."

Goku's eyes looked left then right seeing the 'him' is Vegeta his lips part to say something.

"Kacorotte be silent." Leaning back upright Vegeta steps beside Bulma taking her hand into his, "Woman, follow me…"

Planting her foot down again she looks at his back as he takes a step forward, "Why to lock me back up into your room! I think not!"

Vegeta glanced back at her eyeing her carefully.

"Prince Vegeta just wants to show you something Bulma." Goku chimed in as he took another bite of ategev.

_Is that true? _Bulma's blue eyes catch Vegeta's.

Yamcha takes a step forward, "If she chooses to go." Yamcha's hand opens ready for battle if Bulma answers is no.

"I'll go." Bulma mutters softly.

Yamcha nodded a hard nod as his hand relaxed.

Vegeta glanced away from Bulma and walk forward hand in hand with her.

Crossing by Yamcha Vegeta growled, "Either way I would've won"

Bluma looked back at Yamcha as they went through the doors.

"Don't worry Yamcha she will be fine. Prince Vegeta is serious about her. He would never hurt her." Standing Goku placed a hand on Yamcha's shoulder.

"I want her to have a choice in her mate not by force." jerking Goku's arm off him he walks to the side balcony.

Looking at the doors Bulma and Vegeta just left from Goku frowns, _But who is it really going to be?_

_

* * *

_Sorry there no excuse for taking almost a year to update…I hope I still have readers and if I don't I understand. I hope you can accept my apology. Please R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Last Time:

"Prince Vegeta just wants to show you something Bulma." Goku chimed in as he took another bite of ategev.

_Is that true? _Bulma's blue eyes catch Vegeta's.

Yamcha takes a step forward, "If she chooses to go." Yamcha's hand opens ready for battle if Bulma answers is no.

"I'll go." Bulma mutters softly.

Yamcha nodded a hard nod as his hand relaxed.

Vegeta glanced away from Bulma and walk forward hand in hand with her.

Crossing by Yamcha Vegeta growled, "Either way I would've won"

Bluma looked back at Yamcha as they went through the doors.

"Don't worry Yamcha she will be fine. Prince Vegeta is serious about her. He would never hurt her." Standing Goku placed a hand on Yamcha's shoulder.

"I want her to have a choice in her mate not by force." jerking Goku's arm off him he walks to the side balcony.

Looking at the doors Bulma and Vegeta just left from Goku frowns, _But who is it really going to be?_

_

* * *

_

**In the Hallway of Vegeta's Castle**

Bulma looks down at her fingers laced with Vegeta's. _ His hands are so much bigger then my own. They feel rough yet comforting in some odd way._

Bulma's lips press together as her blue eyes look up at Vegeta with wonder not understanding why this is so.

Feeling Bulma's eyes on him Vegeta let's her look her fill without a spoken word between them. He keeps his set pace for his destination as his fingers lightly hold her's not wanting to hurt her. Coming to one of the doors Vegeta hit's a button off to the side with his other hand.

The doors slides open.

The warm small hand that Vegeta once held was now gone as he watches Bulma race into the room.

Bulma's lips part as she grabs the banister. Her blue eyes light up with excitement at the sounds of buzzing from the machines. A few people look up as she enters, Vegeta walking up behind her waving the people to keep working.

_Is that what I think it is! _Bulma leans on the banister to get a better look, _it can't be! Oh but it is! And over there! _

Bulma shifts her body to lean the other way, _ohhhh! I always wanted to see that! And that too!_

She whips her head around to look up at Vegeta.

Vegeta's feels a hit to his gut, knowing it's not from fist but from Bulma's smile she's giving him at this moment, _her smile makes it hard for me to breath. Why didn't I notice it before?_

Vegeta takes in the sight before him. Bulma's eyes lite with pleasure as she looks up at him, her full lips in a smile, her cheeks flushed from excitement.

_I've never seen the Woman like this before, yet it pleases me to know I made her smile..._ Vegeta frowns at that odd thought. _I starting to go stupid like-_

"What is this place?"

Vegeta couldn't help but pause a few moments before answering, "Your workshop."

Bulma's eyebrow rises, _he's joking right?_ "My workshop? But how..."

Bulma grew silent as Vegeta's hands raise up. All the workers in the room stop as all eyes fall on Vegeta, "I do so order you are now here to serve this woman. For this is her workshop and what she asks to be done will be done or pay with your life."

All eyes fall on Bulma as whisperer spread through the crowd.

_Talk about uncomfortable..._ Bulma shifts under the eyes of the stranger who she is now in charge of _alright so he wasn't joking...why are they all looking at me still?_

Stepping closer Vegeta leans down to whisper in her ear, "They wait for your command."

Bulma's eyes snap up to meet Vegeta's, _can he read my mind now? First he reads it in the thrown room about Goku and now here._

Bulma jerks up her chin, "I knew that." _Bulma your such a lair..._

Facing the crowed Bulma just smiles softly, "Please continue..."

The noises of the machines once again fills the room, the workers went back to what they were doing before.

Bulma let's out a sigh, t_his is going to take some getting used too. But why is he being so kind to me now? Is it because he wants to-_

Vegeta slowly comes to stand behind Bulma. His fingers find the banister on either side of her.

Bulma tenses feeling the heat of his body on her back. Shivers run through Bulma's body as her heart beat starts to pick up. _ Relax Bulma! Don't let him know he works you up this much. Come on! He's not that good looking...i_mages of his naked body fill her mind, _ who am I kidding? _

Leaning down Vegeta's mouth finds Bulma's ear, "Does this please you Woman?"

Vegeta's warm breath causes goosebumps to form on her neck, she shifts forward a bit to break the heated touch of his mouth, _Don't you dare go weak at the knee Bulma!_

Bulma's fingers grip the banister trying hard to stay upright and gain control over her body's reactions.

Vegeta's eyes watch, seeing her fight a battle within her.

He chuckles to himself, _Deny me all you want Woman.. yet your body already knows who it's master is._

Leaning closer Vegeta presses his body against her back. S_he will give in._

Bulma growls, _his closeness is getting to be too much!_

Bulma's eyes close as she feels not only his hard warm body but also something else hard.

Bulma's breath catches then she coughs to cover it up. _Smooth Bulma...very smooth..._

Bulma feels the rumble of Vegeta's chest before a chuckle is heard in her ear, her eyes close.

"Woman I'll ask again, does this please you?" Vegeta's voice sounding low and husky.

Bulma's growls then snaps, "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

Vegeta smirks as his arms shift from the banister to wrap around her body, drawing her into him more, "Your my mate. No space is 'personal space' as you call it."

Bulma intakes a breath as she rasps, "I'm not your mate-

"Yet." Vegeta finishes for her.

Bulma tries to pull out of his arms in frustration "Vegeta what is the real reason your so determined to have me as a mate? You told me I'm ugly, weak, and poor. What could you gain in mating with me?"

Vegeta became stun by the question yet his face didn't show it as it remained motionless. His black eyes look about knowing what they've been saying can be heard by the workers. _Damn Saiyan hearing_

Letting her go Vegeta turns toward the doors they've entered, "Come with me Woman."

Bulma stood there motionless a moment wondering if she should follow.

Vegeta stopped outside the door to look back at Bulma. _Know her not to obey orders, _"Woman."

Before Bulma could say anything or move Vegeta's had her in his arms outside her workshop heading half way down the hallway.

Bulma's lips part to form words having trouble, _What just happen? How did that happen? Is he really that fast? I was just standing there a second ago looking at him a few feet away and now I'm here._

Bulma's blue eyes look up at him with somewhat in awe.

Ignoring the looks given from Bulma, Vegeta racked his brain about her questions, _why must I have her as my mate? What do I gain from her?_

Vegeta's black eyes glances down at Bulma a moment,_ Perhaps it's just lust or perhaps-_

"Prince Vegeta!" a voice echos through the hallway.

Vegeta growls, _Kacorotte will be getting a face bashing soon._

"Goku!" Bulma smiled trying to get out of Vegeta's arms, "Vegeta, put me down!"

_Not likely Woman _Vegeta quickened his pace so Goku had to run to keep up. "Wait Prince Vegeta! I was told to bring Bulma to the red room by her parents."

"I'll take her Kacorotte." Vegeta changes his direction to head toward the red room.

Goku steps in front of Vegeta, "Your father has ordered you not to take her."

Bulma looks between both the Vegeta and Goku watching the testosterone level rise, _ okay I need to do something fast!_

"I'll go. Vegeta my parent may have something very important to tell me. Let me down.." _oh I'll never hear the end of this, _"please"

Vegeta slowly lowers Bulma to the ground without saying a word, he watches as Goku takes her towards the red room.

As Bulma rounds the bend with Goku Vegeta felt a part of him go with her,_ or perhaps it's love..._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Feel free to make any comments!**


End file.
